Lost Death
by Koiti
Summary: Based off PotC: 1. Yuugi Mutou is the fiancé of the Governor's son, Atemu Sekani. Atemu's love is tested after Yuugi is kidnapped by pirates and Atemu and his friends must save her. Full summary inside. Discontinued permanently.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _Based off Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. Yuugi Mutou, the young daughter of Lord Sugoroku Mutou, is the fiancé of the Governor's son, Atemu Sekani. Not all seems fine as their engagement seems to be nothing to Atemu, however his love for Yuugi is tested as ruthless pirates attack Port Royal, pillaging the town as well as kidnapping Yuugi along the way. Atemu must gather his friends to hunt down the rogue pirate ship, Lost Death, in hopes of saving his fair maiden and bring justice to the pirates before all of young Yuugi's blood is split.

_Rated M_

_Genre: Action/Adventure, Romance, Humor_

**Yu-Gi-Oh/Yuugiou © Kazuki Takahashi  
Pirates of the Caribbean © Disney  
Lost Death story © Koishii No Tenshi**

Welcome to my new ficlet! I'm not too sure if anyone wrote Yuugiou ficlets based off of Pirates in such a way as this so yea... tell me if I'm plagiarizing or something x.x; I didn't even know Port Royal or Tortuga was real until I looked it up o.O;

---------- Change Scene/Time

_Flashbacks_

**WARNINGS:** Yuugi's and maybe some others are turned to girls! Dun dun dun so slight yaoi/shonen-ai because of that, blood, and language. SPOILERS for those who haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

**Lost Death**

_By Koishii No Tenshi_

_Chapter One_

Crisp air blew across the serene waters of the Caribbean as a behemoth of a ship sailed quietly through the pristine waters. The fog around the ship growing thicker and thicker as it passed through, not giving much of a hint of the dreadful surprise that's held inside of it.

A lone girl no older then seven stood near the bow, starring out at the endless ocean surrounding the ship as the air blew gently past her. Her soft voice whispered a treacherous song into the quiet silence around the area, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me..." (1).

Silky hair reaching down to her shoulder blades; colors of black, streaked with deep violet and bangs of gold lay softly on her head, letting the sea breeze gently comb through it but alas, a pale blue hat covered the top portion of it. Her ivory skin was softer then that of rose petals and just as flawless. The most beautiful characteristic about her, however, was her large amethyst colored eyes; large windows to her innocent and youthful soul. Her pale blue dress fluttered gently in the salty wind as she continued to sing quietly to herself. "Yo ho, yo-"

"Yuugi Mutou!" a voice cried out.

Startled, she turned around and looked at her grandfather, questioning him with her eyes.

"Don't sing that. You know it's bad luck and we don't want any pirates to come chasing us because of that Godforsaken song." The girl's grandfather, Sugoroku Mutou chided.

"Actually, I find pirates to be fascinating." Yuugi replied with an ever-gentle smile, which earned her a strange expression from her grandfather.

"Well, fascinating or not, they are still pirates and are very dangerous, especially in the Caribbean so I want you to stay close to me and the military men, understood?" Sugoroku shook his head at Yuugi.

"Yes, grandfather. You've told me a hundred times."

"And yet here you are, all alone singing that-that pirate song." Sugoroku sighed and held out his hand for Yuugi to take to follow him back to the main deck.

Yuugi was about to put her hand into his when a strong gust of wind blew her hat off the side of the boat, making it land on top of the dark waters below.

"Yuugi!" Sugoroku cried, holding onto her arm as to steady her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." Looking over the ledge, Yuugi could see the faint outline of her hat floating farther and farther away from the ship until it touched something... that shouldn't be there.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi released herself from Sugoroku's embrace and leaned over the railing to see, to her amazement that there was a dog lying unconscious, perhaps dead, on a piece of plank floating in the middle of the water. Upon closer inspection, Yuugi's eyes widened even more, as she spotted more items adrift on the water that was coming closer to the ship; but it's owner of such things was missing.

Sugoroku went and stood next to Yuugi against the railing, squinting his eyes at what his granddaughter might be seeing out in the waters, until, very slightly, did he see little specks of light. As the ship sailed closer into the haze, Sugoroku made out the light as not the sunlight but fire! A burning ship that was slowly sinking into the dark depths of Davy Jones' Locker.

"Grandpa!" Yuugi shouted as she too saw the devastating scene.

"Quickly! We must go and try to find some survivors!" the captain of the ship who had also spotted the catastrophe yelled out to the crew, "get those lifeboats ready men! We're dropping them to the water as soon as possible!"

Quick shuffling feet, hollering, and a couple of lifeboats splashed down onto the cold sea as the sailors try as hard as possible to find any survivors in the sinking ship. But alas, there was none except for that unconscious puppy that lay afloat on the broken plank. The crew carried the puppy aboard the ship and Yuugi immediately covered it with a wool blanket, whipping it dry and petting it.

"You're a lucky one, little guy." Yuugi cooed as she sat on a clean box on the ship whilst the captain and the other crew gathered around some distance away, discussing on what action they should take concerning this.

A glint of light at the corner of her eye caught her attention and she pulled the blanket down to the puppy's neck and gasped, seeing a golden medallion attached to its collar. However, this wasn't any ordinary medallion, engraved on it was a skull; the symbol of a pirate...

----------

Birds chirped as the sun started to awaken from its nightly slumber as the sun's rays peaked over the horizon lighting up the dark world once again. The window covers on each house began to open, people busy getting ready to start the new day. Everyone was up and about... well... almost everyone except for a certain young lady who snuggled deeper into her blankets and buried her face into her pillow.

'_So comfy...'_ Yuugi sleepily thought as she hugged her pillow. All was nice and quiet until...

"LADY YUUGI!" a maid sang as she walked through the room, ignoring Yuugi's protests of waking up, and opened the curtains so that the bright sunshine could finally be welcomed into Yuugi's desolate room.

A series of faint barks were heard, slowly getting closer until Yuugi felt an object jump onto the bed beside her. The once-puppy now a full-grown medium sized Brussels Griffons. The dog had a golden-brown coat of fur, black dots littering his head and the back of his neck; the collar that he had on shining in the sun's rays as his dark brown eyes glittered with excitement.

Yuugi groaned as she half sat up and rubbed the eye crust out of her tired eyes. "But it's so early..." Yuugi replied groggily as the dog laid his head onto Yuugi's lap. "Good morning to you too, Kade." Yuugi sighed as she started to pet the canine's head.

The door opened wider as Sugoroku entered the room as well. "Why are you still sleeping at this time of the day, my dear girl?" he chuckled as he walked into her room, all dressed and posh, as expected from a Lord of Port Royal.

"You have a big day today! And since you slept in for so long, you missed breakfast." The maid scolded, waving a finger at the guilty girl.

"I was sleepy. And what's the day today? What's going on?" Yuugi turned to Sugoroku for answers.

Instead of giving an answer right away, he instead instructed another maid to come in with a box in her hands. "Well, before I remind you, I got you a present!" And handed over the box to Yuugi who now sat atop her bed, still in her nightgown as Kade went to lie down beside her on the bed.

Yuugi smiled excitedly and grabbed the box and gently opened it to reveal a stunning evening gown. The gown was that of lavender with silver trimmings and small silver flowers decorated here and there. The neck was cut into a rectangular shape and the sleeves going down to the elbows, and then splitting in half so that the forearm could be shown.

"Grandpa... it's gorgeous!" Yuugi whispered breathlessly as she took the dress out of the box. She petted the fabric a bit, feeling the expensive silky fabric through her fingers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Freshen up a bit and try it on and see if it fits." Sugoroku chuckled as he watched Yuugi run behind a changing wall, Kade following her but Yuugi shooed him out of the area. In response, Kade ran out the door, looking for something else to amuse himself with.

Sugoroku sat down on an armchair in the room, continuing to talk. "I hear it's the latest fashion in London right now."

Behind the wall, Yuugi had started to undress and put on the corset that the gown came with and was having a hard time with it, even with the maid's help. Yuugi tried to keep her balance by holding on the wall whilst the maid pulled with all her might on the strings at the back of the corset, nearly blocking off Yuugi's right to breathe. "Well, women in London must have learned not to breathe!" Yuugi slowly said each word and took a big breath, as the strings were forced even tighter. _'Oh my God, it's like I'm being crushed!' _Yuugi thought as she tried desperately to grasp air into her lungs. _'Why must woman insist on looking like a stick?!' _

The maid, who was busy tying the whole corset as tight as humanly possible, muttered, "My fingers are getting blisters..."

"Look who's complaining? At least you get to breathe!" Yuugi muttered back at her as she tried to catch some breath.

"Ah yes, about today..." they heard Sugoroku from the other side of the wall, "your dear Atemu is coming to visit us, remember?"

Yuugi just about fainted, if not from the lack of air, then from hearing the news that her fiancé was coming to visit them.

"And there is also a ceremony for Lord Atemu and his cousin Lord Seto as Atemu is becoming the Vice-Admiral and Seto is becoming the Rear-Admiral." Sugoroku continued, oblivious to the fact that Yuugi was having a mini-breakdown whilst being deprived of oxygen.

Lack of air momentarily forgotten, Yuugi's brain switched to concentrating on Atemu's visit and the engagement that was forced upon her and Atemu. _'Oh right... Atemu is coming... This cannot turn out good...'_ Yuugi thought sadly. _'Ever since we've been engaged, it's as if I'm invisible to him. He doesn't care about me at all! Why do I have to do this against my will? Why do I have to accept the fact that I'll never marry a man that I love and he loves me in return?'_

"Yuugi, are you listening?"

"Y-yes?" Yuugi stuttered out of her reverie.

"Atemu will be arriving soon so hurry up and get dressed and I'll meet you down in the foyer." Sugoroku replied and when he received confirmation from Yuugi, he left the room, closing the door behind him with a quiet _click_.

A single tear rolled down Yuugi's porcelain cheek but it went unnoticed by the maid as she continued to help her into the evening gown that Sugoroku had bought.

'_Mother, I wish you were still here to guide me so I wouldn't have to stand alone in this loveless engagement...'_ But her mother was gone, back to England to aid her sick grandmother, whilst Yuugi was stuck here because Atemu lives here so she had to stay with him. Mailing letters not only took an incredibly long time, it was also unreliable because sometimes the mail got lost at sea. Yuugi let out a defeated sigh as she continued to get dressed.

----------

"Yuugi, Atemu will be here in about an hour so don't go and do anything preposterous!" Sugoroku instructed as she uncomfortably descended the stairs in her new gown. "And my goodness, you look absolutely extravagant in that gown. My little granddaughter is growing up so fast..." Sugoroku smiled happily as he whipped a stray tear from his eye.

Yuugi's response was to roll her eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore, grandfather. But anyways, I'm going to go outside for a little bit for some fresh air." Yuugi said. _'Like I'll get any fresh air from this death trap of a corset.'_ She started to make her away to the back door where it would lead her to the gardens.

"Alright. Just don't get your gown dirty or anything." Sugoroku said and he turned off to a different direction, intent on getting at least some paper work done so he wouldn't have much to do later on in the night.

Outside, Yuugi sat down on a stone bench situated in the garden near the flower patch. _'This is where mother used to take me. We'd smell the flowers all night long until father would come out and usher us inside, afraid we'd get sick or something...'_ Picking up a delicate lavender plant, Yuugi gracefully inched it towards her nose and smelt the sweet scent of the refreshing plant. _'Surprised I can still actually breathe while I'm still wearing this damn corset. Women in London are crazy. I bet at least one of them dies each day from lack of air from this things.' _Yuugi giggled at the humour in the thought. "Women will die trying to look skinny... They're stupid for doing that. They should enjoy life as is because they don't have long to enjoy it." She whispered to herself.

For the next little while, Yuugi continued to smell random flowers in the flower patch and enjoying the morning sun's gentle warmth until a shadow casting over her body stopped her.

The first thing that came into her line of vision was the squeaky clean black leather boots that obviously looked very costly as it was made by the best shoemaker in all of Port Royal seeing as his insignia was melted into the buckle of the boots. She knew that no one in the house would wear those kinds of shoes and she knew only one person that would be wear them... She paused, heart beating rapidly in her chest, hoping against all odds that it wasn't Him. _'He can't be here yet… He can't...'_ Yuugi said to herself and slowly looked up at the person covering her sun. Alas, the Gods were against her. "Lord Atemu..." she whispered.

The young man of eighteen stood before her, dressed in a black coat that reached down to his mid-thigh along with gold trimmings, which also hid his sword from view that was strapped to his hip. His ivory cravat tucked neatly underneath his white shirt collar, which itself was underneath a crimson red waistcoat with black and gold trimmings. His breeches were a color of ivory but are covered mostly by his coat. His black leather boots that went up to just below his knees finished off his high-class look.

His outfit would be said to look like his hair because just like Yuugi's, his hair was multi-colored. His goldenrod bangs framed his slightly tanned skin as his crown of black-tipped-with-crimson tresses spiked up upon his head. How it stayed like that all the time, Yuugi couldn't figure out. His eyes... So fierce yet enticing at the same time; unlike Yuugi's who's were round, large and amethyst, Atemu's was narrow and was the color of deep red.

"Good morning, Lady Yuugi." Atemu's deep entrancing voice broke Yuugi out of her silent analysis of Atemu's attire as he held out his hand to help her up off the ground, which Yuugi responded by gently placing her hand in his.

'_I haven't seen him for a couple months...'_ Yuugi thought to herself but broke out of her trance when she felt soft lips kissing the top of her hand gently. She would've felt happy, if not for the imposing figure of her grandfather standing about ten feet behind Atemu_. 'Only doing this because it is expected of him. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up for even a little bit of love from him.' _She thought bitterly.

"How are you this fine day?" Atemu started the conversation as he stood up straight again.

"I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?" she replied, giving him a gentle, but fake, smile.

"Excellent. Well, shall we depart? The ceremony should be beginning soon." Atemu said whilst holding out his arm for her to link with him.

"Yes." Yuugi replied, putting her hand in between his arm and his side so he could lead her towards Sugoroku.

"Come, we can't let the star of the show be late, now can we?" Sugoroku chuckled as he led the two to the awaiting carriage in the front of the house that was going to take them to the military grounds of Port Royal.

"We'll be standing a few feet away from you, Atemu and in the first row so we can clearly see you get your promotion! Congratulations! You definitely deserve being Vice-Admiral for all the hard work that you do to keep us all safe." Sugoroku said whilst patting Atemu's back in an additional form of thanks.

"Thank you, Sugo-"

"Oh please, call me grandfather! You'll be marrying my dear granddaughter in about a year or so!"

Atemu smiled and replied, "Right. Thank you, grandfather."

Sugoroku went on with all his praises to the young Governor's son, walking confidently towards the awaiting carriage.

Whilst the conversation was happening, Yuugi just stayed silent and followed them, still hooked onto Atemu's arm as they arrived at the front gates of Yuugi's large estate. Stopping in front of the carriage, Atemu opened the doors for Sugoroku to step in, then allowed Yuugi to step in as well whilst holding onto her hand gently to make sure she didn't fall.

"Thank you." She whispered after Atemu himself sat down on the seat beside her.

Once they were all set, the carriage started to move, going outside the gates and then out onto the dirt road towards the more urbanized area of Port Royal.

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

(1) - I don't own this song.

Teehee so excited for this ficlet D. Anyways, like I said, based off of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl, which I do no own by the way. Actually, the only thing I semi-own are parts of the plot that I made for this. I hoped you enjoyed reading this.

Please feed the author! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the late update x.x; Exams and just going to farewell parties with my friends take up a lot of time. That and I was sick for a while… well I am still slightly sick but that's okie. At least I can get out of bed and write. Again, sorry for the late update and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**WARNINGS:** Yuugi and maybe some others are girls therefore slight to none yaoi/shonen-ai! Blood and language. SPOILERS for those who haven't seen Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl.

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

**Lost Death**

_By Koishii No Tenshi_

_Chapter Two_

The carriage ride to the ceremonial area was a short one as the sun shone down with its warm rays onto Port Royal. The horseshoes clicking as they made contact with the stone streets as they make their way through the quaint town. Atemu, Yuugi, and Sugoroku sat in the carriage, Atemu and Sugoroku chatting about the big promotion that Atemu was about to receive whilst Yuugi sat silently, starring out at the very familiar scenery that they passed by.

'_Thank goodness we're almost there.'_ Yuugi thought to herself and she tried to calmly take in a deep breathe of the clean air, though somewhat difficult because of her tight corset. Even though there was a nice breeze gently brushing her face because of the movement of the carriage, Yuugi was still quite warm and the corset wasn't helping any because it locked the gown to her body. She pulled out her silver-trimmed lavender purse that she was holding in her right hand, opening it and pulling out a delicate silver fabric fan. _'Thank goodness Anne spotted my purse and hat and ran after us to give them to me.' _Yuugi smiled as she remembered her frantic maid trying to catch up to their retreating carriage to deliver Yuugi's items.

_A faraway scream called out to the carriage, halting the conversation between Atemu and Sugoroku and curiosity made the three passengers poke their heads out of the carriage windows to look behind them._

"_Stop the carriage!" Sugoroku called out to the driver, which he hastily pulled on the horses' reins, causing them to halt but with a jerk. The sudden halt of the carriage caused Yuugi to fall out of her position on her seat but Atemu steadied her and held her by wrapping an arm around her waist._

"_LADY YUUGI!" the womanly yell came closer and Yuugi poked her head out once again to see a woman in a maid's dress running towards them, waving frantically. Atemu and Sugoroku, also seeing the woman coming closer, got out of the carriage, followed by Yuugi whom was being helped out by Atemu._

_Finally, the woman stopped before them, hands on her knees as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. Her brown was tied into a bun that covered by a white hat. The outfit was like any other maid's outfit. Burgundy dress that reached to the ground with a white apron tied around the waist but hanging off of her hip was a big brown bag. Her honey brown eyes were closed tight as she tried to regain her breath._

"_Anne!" Yuugi gasped and ran towards her, patting her back with her left hand whilst her right hand was in front of Anne, just in case she fell. "Are you alright?" She asked Anne as she looked on worriedly at the maid. Atemu and Sugoroku followed after Yuugi as they stood around Anne, befuddled expressions on their faces as to why Anne had followed them out._

"_L-Lady Yuugi," she panted out, "yes, I'm... f-fine. But you forgot something!" Anne replied and finally having enough air back into her body to lower her heart rate, she stood up straight and started to look through the large bag that she had wrapped around her shoulders. "I'd never forgive myself if you got sunburned or something! Or not having things to touch yourself up with!"_

_Yuugi blushed as she watched Anne look for the items. Atemu and Sugoroku had gotten back to the carriage after making sure that it was only Anne and resumed their conversation, giving the two ladies some privacy. "Hmm? What is it?"_

"_Ah ha!" Anne said and pulled out two items, both lavender with silver trimmings and obviously they were accessories that were for Yuugi's dress. "You forgot your purse and your hat, Miss!" she triumphantly handed them over to Yuugi._

"_Oh my. Thank you, Anne!" Yuugi replied, taking the items and hugging the maid, "seriously, what would I do without you?" Yuugi giggled._

"_You'd probably be bright red because of the sunburn, that's for sure!" Anne replied and hugged Yuugi back. "How are you holding up with that impossibly tight, but beautiful, gown of yours?"_

"_Ugh. I wish I could take it off. I can barely breathe in this corset." Yuugi pouted._

_Anna giggled and replied, "That's what a corset is supposed to do. Make you look incredibly anorexic and slowly killing you at the same time. Well, try to endure it for a couple more hours, dear. Now, your gentlemen are waiting in the carriage and the ceremony is supposed to start very soon. I think you should go on and get out of here." Giggles could be heard from the both of them._

"_Alright. I wish you didn't have to walk back to the manor. It's quite a far walk and all-"_

"_Non-sense! I'm still a healthy lady! I can walk back!" after saying that, Anne leaned closer to Yuugi and whispered, "and if I walk slow enough, maybe the other maids will have to do my job for me!" Anne said as she again straightened up, "you have a pleasant time, my Lady!" she announced, then bowed, and started to walk back towards the Mutou Manor._

"_Don't work yourself too hard, Anne!" Yuugi called out and waved to the retreating figure, her other hand clutching the materials that Anne gave her._

_Anne looked back at Yuugi once more and waved back, "Will do!"_

_Yuugi giggled to herself and walked back to the carriage._

"_Come on, sweet heart! We'll be late for Atemu and Seto's ceremony!" Sugoroku called from the carriage. _

Yuugi smiled to herself as she remembered Anne's loyalty to her as to make her run all the way to the carriage just to give Yuugi her hat and her purse. _'She never ceases to amaze me.'_ Yuugi once again looked out the window as she softly fanned herself. However, she had yet to put on her hat and since the carriage was now facing the sun, the light hit her eyes now but she covered them with her other hand.

Atemu, seeing this, stopped the conversation with Sugoroku and grabbed Yuugi's hat, which made her turn her attention from the scenery outside to Atemu.

"Atemu...?"

He didn't reply but instead, placed the hat delicately onto Yuugi's soft tresses of hair, then making sure that it was secure. "I don't want you to have to hold your hand up to your forehead the whole time. It'd tire you." Atemu replied as he starred into Yuugi's blushing face.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking down at her hand in her lap, the other still fanning herself.

"You're very welcome, love." Atemu replied and sat back into his seat but this time, he clasped his hand with Yuugi's.

"You two make a fine match." Sugoroku commented after he witnessed the loving care Atemu gave to Yuugi.

'_If only you see Atemu when he's only with me or with our friends.'_ Yuugi thought bitterly but didn't release her hand from Atemu's grip. She resumed looking out the window, this time, the hat covering the light from her eyes.

"Thank you, grandfather." Atemu replied modestly.

"Thank goodness we had you two engaged at a young age on that day. You two are just prefect for each other!" Sugoroku smiled. Atemu chuckled and gave Yuugi's hand a gentle squeeze, smiling at her as she turned her head and smiled a small smile back at him.

'_A day that I wish never happened...'_ Yuugi thought distastefully.

"_Yuugi sweetheart! Come on down here!" a sweet motherly voice called up the grand stairs at a little girl whose head poked out of the door near the staircase. _

_The woman was wearing a pastel pink and white dress as a darker shade of pink flowers decorated the dress at random spots but random enough to make it look as beautiful. Her ivory skin matched that of Yuugi's; her blonde hair flowed down her back, ending just before her waist. She was also the one that gave Yuugi the amethyst eyes as she herself had dazzling amethyst eyes of her own. The woman's name was Emily Mutou and she stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her stubborn daughter to come down. Even though she had a Japanese last name, her decent was that of a British woman and Mutou was due to her marrying a lovely Japanese man._

"_No! I wanna keep playing with my toys. Can't those people wait or something?" The little girl responded back, receiving an exasperated sigh from her mother._

"_No, we can't keep them waiting, sweetheart." As she said that, she started to go up the stairs and towards the girls' room. "It's the Sekani's. They're mustn't be kept waiting for long since it_ is _the Governor's family." Emily entered the room to see Yuugi still in her pink nightgown that reached down past her knees, playing on the floor with her dolls. "Aye, Yuugi. Put those away please and get dressed."_

"_But I wanna play now." Yuugi looked up at Emily with her large amethyst eyes._

"_You can play later. Right now, you need to freshen yourself up and get dressed to look presentable to the Sekani's." Emily ushered the girl to the water basin to wash her face as she picked up the strewn toys on the floor._

"_But-"_

"_No buts, sweetie. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs. What did I tell you about making people wait for you?" She helped Yuugi get out of her sleepwear and into a nice yellow gown that was simple but elegant at the same time. _

"_That it's rude and I should never do it if I can help it." Yuugi pouted as she sat at her cherry wood desk, a large golden antique mirror attached to the wall parallel to Yuugi. _

_Emily grabbed a brush from the desk and started to brush Yuugi's hair gently, "That's right. And you are being rude right now, so when we get down there, can you apologize to them for being late?"_

"_Yes, mom."_

"_That's my girl." Emily said as she looked through the many hairclips that Yuugi owned. "Which one sweetie? That yellow one or that purple one?"_

"_Purple!" Yuugi giggled as Emily poked her in the side gently, delicately placing the hairpin in Yuugi's hair._

_Stepping back a bit, Emily put her hands on her hips and nodded her head in approval. "Yes, you look like an angel now. A job well done by us two if I do say so myself." _

"_Yea!" Yuugi turned around and smiled at her mother._

"_Now come on, let's get down there and show you off to the Sekani's." Emily held her hand out for Yuugi to take as they both started out of the young girl's room._

_----------_

_As the two young ladies came into the living room that everyone were situated in, Yuugi, being the shy little one, hid behind her mother's dress and earned a room full of chuckles and giggles._

"_Come on, dear. We're not going bite you." A woman's voice called out. Yuugi peaked around Emily's dress to try and locate where the voice had come from, to land on a woman sitting on the couch beside another man. Yuugi immediately recognized them as Akunumkanon Sekani and Anita Sekani, the Governor of Port Royal along with his wife. Yuugi had seen them a few times around the house, having friendly talks with her mother and father._

"_Those are some lovely eyes you have, sweetie." Anita replied, causing Yuugi to blush lightly._

"_Yuugi, come on out and apologize to them." Her mother whispered, stepping out from in front of Yuugi and placed a hand on her back to usher her forward to the group._

_Yuugi's eyes got a bit wider then normal and she starred slowly at all the occupants in the room, noting that on one couch, sat Akunumkanon and Anita and on the opposite couch sat her father, Kenichi Mutou. Last but certainly not least, Sugoroku sat in an armchair that was situated on the side of the couch her father sat in._

_Akunumkanon had jet-black hair as well as a jet-black beard. His eyes were that of crimson red and his skin was slightly tanned because of his Egyptian heritage. An open forest green coat with black trimmings that reached down to his knees covered his tanned skin; his cream colored cravat was tucked into his white shirt, which was underneath a black waistcoat with dark green trimmings. On his heart side of his chest was a golden crest with ruby jewels that represented the Sekani family as well as show that he was the Governor of Port Royal. His breeches were that of cream and his feet were adorned in shiny black shoes._

_Anita on the other hand, had red hair with naturally streaked golden bangs, her hair reaching down to her waist as cerulean eyes perfectly accentuated her face. Her skin was creamy and she was wearing an ocean blue dress that had a rectangular cut on the neck. The trimmings of her outfit were that of silver as light blue bows adorned the area below her breasts to her waist. _

"_I-I..." she started._

"_There's no need to apologize, darling." Anita smiled._

_In return, Yuugi shook her head. "N-no. I was rude to have k-kept you all waiting and I apologize for d-doing so." Yuugi looked to the floor, blush burning her porcelain face while she held her hands together._

"_That's certainly alright, young miss. There was no harm done." This time, the voice came from the Akunumkanon._

"_She's such a gem, Emily. So adorable too! She'll be the perfect one for Atemu." Anita squealed as she held her hands up to near her chin in a begging manner._

_However, Akunumkanon and Anita blocked the view of the third occupant on the couch and Yuugi couldn't see them. But she could make out that that person was small and a boy because of the white breeches as well as the black shoes; his feet dangling off the couch._

"_Atemu is quite handsome now too, Anita. And did you say he is starting master swordsmanship? He's still so young!" Emily commented._

"_Yes indeed he is starting to master swordsmanship already. That's my boy." Akunumkanon stated._

"_We have to teach him how to fish later on as well! Nothing beats relaxing whilst fishing!" Yuugi's father, Kenichi, replied, chuckling along with Akunumkanon and Sugoroku. _

_Kenichi had short jet-black hair like Akunumkanon's however his was naturally streaked with red whilst his pale skin stuck out from his dark coat. His eyes were dark brown and small, showing his Japanese heritage a bit. His outfit was less dressy then that of Akunumkanon's but still classy. Instead of Akunumkanon's forest green coat, he wore a navy blue jacket that also reached down to his knees, as a white cravat was tucked into his ivory colored shirt, which was underneath a black waistcoat with white trimmings. _

_Sugoroku wore the same thing as Kenichi but instead of blue, his was a pastel green with a cream colored waistcoat. His head wasn't completely grey but had black streaks of hair here and there. (1)_

"_And I bet he'll be very good at it too!" Sugoroku added in._

_Whilst the adults were conversing, Yuugi quietly sat herself next to her mother, patiently waiting for them to get on with what they had needed her there for._

"_He'll definitely take great care of her. No other person can possibly take better care of her." Sugoroku added._

"_And she'll keep him on a leash. Calm him down when he's angry and all the other stuff." The women giggled but the statement caused the men to snort._

"_We don't need to be put on a leash." They huffed but chuckled none-the-less._

"_But about the betrothal, I think it's about time the two children know about it." Kenichi replied._

'Betrothal? What betrothal?'_ Yuugi thought, baffled as she starred up at her father._

"_Papa? What betrothal?" Yuugi asked, making the adults look at her. She still couldn't make out the third figure on the couch that sat beside Akunumkanon._

"_Well, you see darling, since you are now nine years old, we believe that it's time that you become engaged." Her mother replied, looking at Yuugi whilst smiling._

"_Why?" Yuugi replied, tilting her head slightly to the side in a sign of confusion._

"_Because it'd be convenient for you and him. You won't have other men harassing you to go out with them or anything and this will make your future more stable." Anita replied._

"_And I can see that you two will look very cute together." Sugoroku replied._

_Yuugi was still confused but nodded slightly none-the-less. "Then who am I to wed?"_

_That was the cue for Akunumkanon to move a bit towards Anita to reveal a slumbering young boy. His features of caramel skin and tri-colored hair; hair which he acquired from both his parents. He wore a black suit just like his father._

'He's... very pretty.'_ Yuugi thought to herself as she starred at the boy's sleeping face._

"_That little angel." Emily said._

"_Atemu... Atemu... Time to wake up son." Akunumkanon shook his son on the shoulder a bit to try to get him to get out of dreamland. _

"_I don't blame him. That ball last night did last for a while and you three had to stay until everyone had left. He must be drained." Sugoroku replied as he smiled._

"_But he shouldn't have fallen asleep. Very rude." Akunumkanon replied._

_Grumbling could be heard as Atemu slowly opened his crimson red eyes that he inherited from Akunumkanon. "Huh...?" he said, fisting one hand and rubbing it against his eye whilst starring up at his father._

"_Did you forget where we are, my boy?" Akunumkanon said and gestured to the rest of the people who occupied the room._

_Once Atemu got a good look at where he was, he blushed a bit and hastily said, "I'm so sorry for sleeping on your couch." Whilst putting his hands on his knees and looking down at the floor._

"_Quite alright dear. You looked so adorable sleeping." Emily giggled, the comment making Atemu blush a deeper shade of red._

"_Anyways, on with this. Yuugi, Atemu and you will be betrothed and you will be married at the age around seventeen to eighteen years old." Kenichi said and that caused both Atemu and Yuugi to stare into each other's eyes._

"_Now off you go you two, get to know each other better." Anita said as Yuugi and Atemu got off the couch, Atemu walking towards Yuugi and taking her hand, leading her out of the room._

"_They are so cute." The women giggled and they continued with the plans on the betrothal._

"We're here!" Sugoroku announced, snapping Yuugi out of her reverie as the carriage stopped in front of a large stone archway. Carved into it was the crest plate of the British Royal Army.

The driver opened the carriage door to allow the occupants out. Sugoroku got out first, then Atemu and like all the other times, he held onto Yuugi's hand to help her get out. Atemu and Yuugi linked arms and he started to escort her into the ceremonial grounds as Sugoroku walked alongside them.

"This is so exciting! You'll be a Vice-Admiral, then when you reach the age, you will become the new Governor of Port Royal!" Sugoroku chatted excitedly as they walked in.

"Yes. I'm excited as well. I hear most of the men dream to be in my position. They say it's powerful but power should be put to good use, not to harm people. I'm going to make sure that everyone here is safe and comfortable." Atemu replied, smiling softly.

"Atemu! There you are!" a voice cried out, interrupting their conversation. Near another doorway stood a soldier, waving frantically at Atemu to come over to him. "Hurry up and get ready! The ceremony's about to start!"

"Be right there!" Atemu called out and saw that the soldier went back to getting ready for the big event. Atemu and Yuugi unlinked and he bowed apologetically at Sugoroku and Yuugi. "Sorry to cut our time short. But you heard the man." He chuckled.

"That's alright my boy! Good luck with the ceremony! We'll see you later." Sugoroku said and patted Atemu's back in an encouraging way.

Turning his attention to Yuugi, Atemu said, "Sorry sweet Yuugi but your grandfather will have to escort you the rest of the way to your seat."

"That's alright. Thank you, Atemu." Yuugi replied as Atemu grabbed Yuugi's hand and placed a soft kiss on it.

"I'll see you later." And with that, he left to go towards the doorway that the soldier had disappeared through.

----------

The ceremony was surprisingly uneventful. Of course seeing Atemu and Seto getting promoted was exciting but all the talking was dreadful. Not to mention that Yuugi was hot under the sun's unforgiving heat as well as the extremely tight corset that she was forced to wear with her gown. Thus, this was making Yuugi sick as she fanned herself in an attempt to cool herself down as well as try to grasp in even a little bit of air. To make matters worse, before Atemu and Seto even appeared in the ceremony, Yuugi as well as the other audiences had to stand the whole time for probably an hour or so for one of the soldiers to make a speech and she was still standing right now. No one had thought to bring in chairs for them to sit on or they just thought it would be rude for the audience to sit during this promotion. Not a very fun thing to do to just stand in one spot whilst wearing heels with the sun beating down on you.

'_Damn these stupid corsets! I can barely breathe!'_ Yuugi thought to herself whilst she fanned herself. _'I swear I'm going to faint or something because of this.'_

Time passed by very slowly for the young woman but finally, the long ceremony was over. Akunumkanon-who had arrived there before then Yuugi, Atemu, and Sugoroku-presented Atemu and Seto with brand new swords and after a small speech from the both of them the ceremony was finally over. Everyone were then allowed to mingle and congratulate the two young men and started to talk to each other like it was another ball.

Yuugi was linked onto Atemu's arm once again, following him everywhere he went and talking to all the other high-class citizens of Port Royal.

'_I wish I could go home right now. This is getting unbearable.'_ Yuugi thought whilst rubbing her stomach a bit.

Atemu spotted that action, stopped walking, and asked, "Do you not feel well, Yuugi?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." Yuugi replied and smiled up at him.

"Atemu! Yuugi!" a voice called out to them and they turned their heads in that direction. Walking towards them were two familiar people.

"Congratulations, cousin." Seto Kaiba, the cousin of Atemu, said upon reaching them, standing beside him to his right is one of Port Royal's generals, Katsuya Jounouchi.

Seto Kaiba stood tall, his brunette hair moving softly in the gentle breeze whilst he wore the same outfit as Atemu, however, replacing the crimson red of Atemu's with dark blue, which matched his piercing blue eyes.

Katsuya Jounouchi, though he preferred to be called Jou, wore something less classy then that of Atemu and Seto because of his rank as a general; which is lower then the Vice-Admiral and Rear-Admiral status. His outfit was similar but with less decors and forest green replaced the blue and crimson of the other two men. He had a mop of blonde hair, which slightly covered his honey brown eyes.

"Yea, congrats. You two really deserve it." Jou added.

Atemu let go of Yuugi's arm and the three men continued to talk to each other about anything new and of course the promotion.

Yuugi was left standing quietly beside Atemu but she was used to it. Atemu, Seto, and Jou are close friends and Yuugi barely knew Jou and Seto. She looked around at the crowd of people and continued to rub her stomach as if it could ease the pressure of the corset against her lungs but came to no avail.

"Ate-" Yuugi turned her head around but found that Atemu, Seto, and Jounouchi were already walking away from her, talking aimlessly and leaving her alone, which made her sigh. _'This always happens...'_ She thought sadly to herself. She walked up the stone steps, _'Of course he always ignores me when he's around our friends. Of course he won't care about me more then he does to any other girl he probably spends the night with... Of course he'll never love me...'_ Yes, she knew that even though Atemu and her were engaged, Atemu would find time to explore with other women but he only did it when he was outside of Port Royal, which sometimes can be often. How did she know Atemu did these kinds of things? Well, having a couple friends in a couple different towns are a good thing as well as Jou's loud blabbermouth personality. Obviously, their parents didn't hear the stories of Atemu's escapades since they are still very encouraging of their engagement.

'_I need a quiet place to sit...'_ She looked around and spotted a secluded area behind an arch doorway, leading out to what appears to be an aisle for weddings but small and made of all stone. _'Better then standing in here with all these people.' _She thought as she made her way to the area. Once there, she looked out and saw that it was located on the cliff of the ceremonial grounds, overlooking the vast waters of the Caribbean.

The sight took Yuugi's breath away as she absorbed the serenity that the scene emitted; all other sounds from the people inside were blocked out as Yuugi concentrated on the sound of the ocean waves and the squawking of the seagulls. The balcony had stone steps leading up to a large stone arch with a bell hanging in the middle of it; it's back facing the ocean. Yuugi slowly started up the stairs to stand against the very short railing of the wall as she tried to catch her breath from the killer of a corset.

Yuugi looked into her purse, looking for her compact mirror to see if her face was red or not due to the heat. Instead of finding it, her fingers brushed against another rough, cool surface in her purse. Curious, she took it out and placed it on her hand and there was the golden skull medallion that Kade had come with on that fateful day.

"When did you get in here...?" She thought aloud. The intricate silver chain that she used to put the medallion in glittered in the sun. "Well, since you're here, might as well put you on." With that said, she carefully put everything down and then proceeded to put the necklace on, careful to balance her weight so that she wouldn't fall over the stone wall. After clasping it on, Yuugi looked down and stared at the medallion, entranced by it's craftsmanship but tucked it into her dress between her breasts when she heard people coming near. She picked up her deposited items and continued to fan herself, making people believe she was just out there to look at the ocean.

After a while, the heat of the sun intensified as all the clouds moved out of the way of the sun's heat, unable to provide a bit of shade to the people below; the sun at its peak for the day for emitting warmth and light.

"It must be a bit after noon..." Yuugi muttered to herself as she fanned herself quicker. "Can't breathe..." She rubbed her stomach a bit to try to get air into her lungs but couldn't. Her vision started to blur and dark splotches appeared in her vision. _'Oh god.'_ Was her last thought as her vision blacked out on her, hearing a distant scream as she fell over the wall and plunged down into the unforgiving waters and jagged rocks below.

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

(1) - Gawd. I think the most difficult part of this ficlet is describing their outfits. Boys wear so many layers that show. I think the women's dresses are easier since all you can see is their dresses, nothing underneath. And I bet you all are tired of reading the character outfits. I'm tired of writing them but I have so much more characters to introduce and all.

Again, sorry for the late update but since I have nothing else to bog me down now, I'll try to update every week or less since I've already got part of chapter three typed up. I guess most of this chapter is just a filler but I had to get the medallion to Yuugi somehow and yea... And the background for Atemu and Yuugi's engagement is always good.

Please review. Kthnxbai.


	3. Chapter 3

Wee another update! Sorry I didn't finish this sooner. Bloody heat wave is killing me x.x; and doesn't help that my room is upstairs facing the sun all day and there's no fan or A/C in my room x.x;. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review please!

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

**Lost Death**

_By Koishii No Tenshi_

_Chapter Three_

Two young ladies walked side-by-side as they chatted happily about Atemu and Seto's ceremony. One stood taller then the other, her hair was that of a bleach blond color, reaching a bit past her shoulders as it was layered slightly. Her bangs lightly rested above her lilac colored eyes; caramel colored skin stood out against her bleach blond hair. Her gown consisted of an almost-golden yellow silk whilst chocolate colored bows adorned her midsection by the waist area as she carried a chocolate colored fan and a purse.

The other lady was gifted with chocolate colored eyes that stood out against her pale complexion and her white hair that reached down a little bit past her waist, also slightly layered. The dress that she wore is just as elegant as the other woman's but instead of it being gold, her dress was that of sky blue and simple white floral decorations replaced the chocolate bows. She too held onto a white fan and a white purse as she tried to keep cool in the hot summer weather.

"Atemu and Seto definitely deserve that promotion." Ryou Bakura, the white-haired woman said as she smiled up at her friend.

"Heck yeas. They worked so hard for it." Malik Ishtar, the taller woman added, "but the Governor could've done a better job at planning the ceremony. It was kinda boring."

"You need to freshen up your vocabulary. Can't have a lady talking like that, now can we?" Ryou giggled behind her fan as they continued to walk to who knows where.

"Psh. I can talk however the way I want and if people have a problem with it, then they can deal with Marik." Malik 'humphed' and stuck her nose up in a snobbish sort of way, then cracking down into a fit of laughter a second later.

"Speaking of good ladies," Ryou nudged Malik, "where's Yuugi? I haven't seen her since she and Atemu were hanging around Atemu's parents." Ryou said and looked around at the enormous crowd to look for said girl.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Yuugi either since that. I wonder where she is..." Malik murmured as she stood on her toes to try and look over the crowd of heads.

"I hope she's not alone. What, with Atemu fancying leaving her for his cousin and his friend..." Ryou whispered to Malik as Malik continued to look for the missing girl and calling out her name was out of the question, although Malik really wanted to, Ryou nudged her because doing that would degrade their image of being fine young ladies-as a result, earn them a lecture from each of their uptight parents.

They searched for a while and finally spotted Atemu but upon closer inspection, Atemu was conversing with Seto and Jou but no Yuugi around in sight.

"Why am I not surprised that he ditched Yuugi for his friends again?" Malik scoffed and continued to look for the girl.

"I wish he didn't do that. She feels unloved enough as it is." Ryou whispered to Malik.

"No kidding. She deserves to be loved, not ditched by him." Malik scoffed and they continued to look for their short friend.

When they finally spotted Yuugi, she was alone in the balcony area by the cliff. Malik and Ryou smiled in relief and started to walk towards her, calling out her name but obviously, Yuugi didn't hear since she didn't acknowledge their presence. As Malik and Ryou walked closer to her however, their hearts stopped as time went incredibly slow in their eyes as they witnessed Yuugi slowly closing her eyes and passed out. What happened next made screams erupt from their throats as Yuugi, ever so slowly, fell over the side of the balcony walls into the watery depths below.

"YUUGI!" Malik and Ryou screamed as they ran up to the spot where Yuugi once stood as Ryou once again screamed bloody murder.

----------

"Stand up straight, soldier!" a young man barked as he inspected the dock patrols around Port Royal. Beside him snickered a man that was taller then him. You could say that they looked identical to Ryou and Malik. You could also say that they could be the elder brothers of Ryou and Malik but they weren't. Instead, they were the lovers of Ryou and Malik.

The young man that yelled at the unprepared soldier walked down the dock along with the other, making sure that everything was still running smoothly. His white, spiky hair went down to past his shoulder blades whilst dark brown eyes scanned the area for anyone that would dare defile their positions at guarding the dock. Unlike Ryou, his skin was that of lightly tanned and under his right eye was an interesting looking scar-going vertical down from his eye with two horizontal lines perpendicular to the vertical-that marred his face. His outfit was similar to Jou's, being less classy then that of Atemu and Seto's but handsome none-the-less. Instead of Jou's forest green decors, his was replaced by dark gray. His name was Bakura Kamenwati and he was one of Port Royal's generals.

The other taller man had bleach blond hair just like Malik's but his spiked up in all different directions, giving him an insane look and just like Malik, he had caramel colored skin with lilac eyes and black markings under both of his eyes that looked like sharp hooks. His outfit too was similar to that of Bakura's but replaced dark gray with chocolate brown. Strapped to both men's waist was a long sword and a dagger as well as a couple of small pistols.

"Man, this is so boring." Marik whined as he followed Bakura around the dock to check up on everything, well Bakura was doing more of the check up, Marik was just starring out at the blue serene waters with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I know but we have to do this bloody shit or else the Admiral is gonna bitch at us again." Bakura muttered as he remembered the Admiral's yelling at them for doing God knows what.

"That man should put a sock in it." Marik grunted and Bakura scoffed in agreement. Once they've checked up the whole dock, they stopped on one and sat down on some of the wooden trunks that keep ships attached to the dock.

"I think everything is ok. All the ships are here, everyone is at their post."

"I want to eat."

Bakura's eye twitched as Marik randomly said that, obviously stating that he wasn't listening to a single thing that Bakura had said, "But you just ate like an hour ago."

"So? Your bloody point?" Marik countered.

Bakura sighed exasperatedly, knowing that he couldn't win an argument against Marik even if he wanted to. "Fine, fine. We should get back to those two's damn tea party." Bakura said as they both turned around to start walking towards the bridge.

However, a scream from far away stopped them before they could take a step as they turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

"Did you just hear someone call out... Yuugi...?" Bakura murmured to Marik.

"Yea..."

More screams were heard and Marik squinted his eyes towards the cliff that the screams where coming from, only to see a falling purple mass drop into the waters below.

"Well shit! So much for going back to the party!" Bakura yelled as he and Marik started to run towards the area nearest to the fallen mass in the water.

----------

The scream echoed throughout the entire ceremonial area as every head turned in the direction that was emitting it.

Thankfully, Atemu, Seto, and Jou were a few feet away from where the scream came from and they immediately ran towards there brushing past any that stood in their way.

The crowd was starting to home in on that area, pushing against each other to try and see what the commotion was about, and it was making it more difficult for any of the officials to run to the scene.

Soldiers already started to try and push the crowd away from the scene but the people were as persistent as ever, "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" soldiers yelled out at the up roared crowd.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT SCREAM?!" They yelled out as they tried to see what was going on, pushing together to try and break down the wall of soldiers.

"EVERYONE STOP!" A booming voice yelled out and silenced everyone in the courtyard. All heads once again turned to Akunumkanon, who stood atop a pedestal facing the crowd. "EVERYONE CALM DOWN AND PLEASE FILE OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW! THIS IS A JOB FOR THE OFFICERS AND NOTHING WILL GET DONE IF YOU ARE ALL HERE. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" He yelled out, looking down at the disheveled crowd, an intimidating aura emitting off of his figure.

As if a spell was lifted off of the people, they hurriedly scurried out of the ceremonial area, hoping against hope that they wouldn't face the end of Akunumkanon's wrath.

The soldiers made sure that none stayed behind and when the people were finally gone, Akunumkanon quickly made his way to the balcony to see Atemu, Malik, and a tear-faced Ryou run past him.

Deciding not to get in the way but asking questions, Akunumkanon merely followed, waving a couple of soldiers to follow them as Sugoroku followed closely behind.

----------

Atemu, Seto, and Jou panted as they finally reached the balcony to see Malik comforting a distraught Ryou as they sat on the stone steps.

"This better not have been another depression scene." Seto muttered, not amused in the slightest as he crossed his arms angrily.

This caused Ryou to sob harder as Malik glared up at the three men. "Of course this isn't a bloody depression outburst!"

"Then what happened?!" Atemu asked, "You two caused a major up roar with the people in-"

Ryou interrupted Atemu as she starred at them all with tears staining her porcelain cheeks, "Yuugi fell over the side and into the water! She could be dead!" She screamed, and then buried her face into Malik's shoulder and continued to cry her heart out.

Atemu's heart skipped a beat as he starred at Ryou unbelievingly. _'No...' _He ran to the balcony side to indeed see the waters below had rippled with white foam, an obvious sign that something fell into it.

Seto and Jou acted faster then Atemu and had left right after Ryou told them about Yuugi's fall and ran towards the dock to see if anyone had swam to get her.

"Come on! We have to save her!" Atemu told them both, determination burning in his crimson eyes as he ran out into the direction that would lead him to the docks, Malik and Ryou following him.

----------

Bakura and Marik ran towards the dock, a couple of the dock patrols standing around and starring at the spot where the body had fallen into as they looked like they didn't know what to do in that situation.

"What the bloody hell are you all standing here for?! Why don't you guys go after that body?!" Marik yelled as Bakura and Marik pushed through the crowd.

"We don't know how to swim, sirs!" a soldier replied as he saluted to the two generals. The reply caused Bakura and Marik to sigh exasperatedly and resulted in Bakura to quickly take off his coat as well as his pistols and his sword, leaving him with only his dagger. With a quick jump, he dived into the waters, not paying attention to Marik telling off the Royal Navy.

"You bunch of pansies better learn to swim or you're all kicked out of the Royal Navy!" Marik barked, causing the soldiers to wince a little bit.

----------

Bakura swam with his eyes open towards the sinking body but the ocean current made it more difficult for him to swim faster towards the rapidly sinking body.

'_Come on...'_ Bakura growled in his mind as he spotted the sunken body of a woman on the sand of the ocean floor._ 'She better not be dead...' _Bakura thought as he tried to swim quicker towards the body.

Suddenly, a strong series of vibrations broke through the waters and waved Bakura back a few metres, _'What the bloody hell...?'_ Bakura thought flabbergasted but immediately dismissed it as he finally reached the motionless body.

Upon closer inspection, Bakura was able to identify that the woman was Yuugi. _'Is she trying to kill herself or something?!'_ Bakura growled mentally and once he had a firm grip on her waist, he quickly started to pull her up to the surface of the water.

Bakura looked at the unconscious girl as he held onto her more tightly, _'You better not be dead or Atemu will have my ass for not rescuing you faster!'_ Bakura could see the sun's rays break through the waters and finally, after what seemed like forever, Bakura and Yuugi broke through the surface, Yuugi hanging onto Bakura's shoulders whilst Bakura tried to keep them both afloat with just one arm. It was difficult considering the fact that Yuugi's dress was drenched in water, making it heavier then it really was. That deemed disastrous as they both went under again.

_'Damn, you're so heavy...'_ Bakura growled and whipped out his dagger and in mid swim, cut off Yuugi's gown and take it off of her. Once it was off, the gown sank to the bottom, leaving only her undergarments on her; which was like a thin and simple dress. _'This should be better.'_ Bakura and Yuugi broke the surface again and Bakura resumed to swim with Yuugi towards the dock as he tried to keep them both above water.

He could hear screams coming from the nearest dock where he had left Marik and the other incompetent soldiers as he swam there faster, glad that he thought of getting rid of Yuugi's gown because his arms and legs were getting tired from swimming in the harsh currents and carrying dead weight.

"Thank God, Bakura!" Marik yelled as he helped Bakura heave up the motionless body of Yuugi, then Bakura heaved himself up onto the dock as well. "Give her some space!" Marik yelled back to the soldiers as they backed off a bit, silently watching the two generals try to revive the woman; Marik had his ear against Yuugi's left breast to try and hear if she was still alive or not.

----------

Atemu and the others arrived near the dock just in time to spot Bakura heave up an unconscious Yuugi onto the wooden deck of the port. Seeing this, Atemu ran even faster towards them, hoping with all his heart that Yuugi wasn't dead.

"She's not breathing!" Atemu heard Marik yell as he lifted his head from Yuugi's left breast.

"YUUGI!" Atemu yelled as he heard that statement, making everyone else but Marik and Bakura turn their heads to look at him. He and the others still ran towards the group on the dock.

'_Not breathing…'_ Bakura thought and remembered what Ryou, Malik, and Yuugi were talking about earlier in the day before the ceremony started.

"_By Gods, Ryou, Malik. Grandfather got me this new dress from London. I mean, it's gorgeous and all but I simply CAN'T BREATHE because of this bloody corset!" Yuugi whined as she rubbed her stomach a bit._

"_Yea, corsets are a woman killer but Yuugi, that dress looks absolutely ravishing on you." Ryou commented as she felt the silk material of Yuugi's dress._

'_That's it!'_ Bakura thought. "Move!" Bakura yelled as he once again whipped out his dagger.

"What are you doing, 'Kura?!" Ryou screamed as she spotted the dagger aimed towards Yuugi.

"Bakura!" Atemu stopped beside Bakura once he had reached them all; he looked ready to lunge at Bakura for even daring to hold a dagger in Yuugi's direction.

Bakura ignored everyone as he quickly made his way closer to Yuugi and cut open all the strings on the back of the corset and immediately after he released Yuugi from the death trap of a corset, Yuugi awoke, rolling onto her right side and started to cough up the sea water that was trapped in her lungs.

"Yuugi!" Atemu cried as he kneeled down and took off his black jacket, wrapping it around Yuugi's wet body as he held her close to his body. "Thank goodness..." He whispered as Yuugi shivered against him, trying to get warm.

"Yuugi! Are you alright?!" Sugoroku-whom had just gotten to the scene with Akunumkanon-gasped as he kneeled beside the shivering girl and Atemu, rubbing her back as to try to offer her comfort in anyway possible. The reply he received as just a faint nod from the girl, her face buried in Atemu's chest as her fists were resting near her chin, a position that could warm herself up faster.

Atemu held onto her frail body tightly as he tried to give her some of his body heat. Looking over Yuugi's head, he spotted Bakura and Marik standing there, holding onto their own respective lovers as they silently watched the scene. "Bakura, Marik. Thank you so much." Atemu said, starring straight at them with tiny tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Yes, thank you General Bakura and General Marik. If there's anything we can do for you, just ask." Akunumkanon said after remaining silent during the whole ordeal.

Bakura and Marik just saluted to them all and replied, "Just doing our duties, sirs."

"And you two are doing an excellent job at doing your duties." Sugoroku replied, standing up and walked over to the two, patting both of them on the back.

A silent whisper made everyone turn their attention to the young and soaked girl that was in Atemu's arms, "Atemu... so cold and tired..." Yuugi whispered as she snuggled closer into his chest, still shivering slightly.

"Shh, I've got you. Let's head home then." Atemu whispered back as he petted her head a bit before properly putting his coat on Yuugi, then letting her go to pick her up bridal style, which earned as squeak from the unprepared Yuugi as she blushed a bit at being carried. She wrapped her arms around Atemu's neck and buried her face in his chest once more, hiding her blush from the crowd.

"We're going home now." Atemu announced to the crowd, which made them part down the middle like Moses and the Red Sea. Atemu, with Yuugi in his arms, as well as Akunumkanon and Sugoroku followed behind the Vice-Admiral as they made their way to the nearest carriage.

As they walked away from the dock, Marik and Bakura resumed their position and ordered all the soldiers to resume their posts and duties.

"You two can go home now if you want." Seto finally spoke up. "You two had a hard day and I can see that your lovers need you right now." He said, gesturing towards Ryou and Malik.

"You sure? I mean you're not even supposed to be working today." Marik said.

"Yea, we're sure. I'll be here to help too. You two get some rest. You both had an eventful day. Also, Bakura, if you don't get dry soon, you'll catch a cold." Jou laughed when Bakura 'humphed' at him, then he pushed them into the direction of the carriage area.

Bakura and Marik saluted to Seto and Jou and they too retreated to the carriages.

----------

Atemu carefully got into the carriage with Yuugi still in his arms. Once he got seated, he adjusted Yuugi so neither him nor her would be uncomfortable during the ride.

"Unfortunately, we can't come with you two. We have to sort out some trading requests and other papers." Akunumkanon replied as he looked at Atemu and Yuugi who now had her head leaned onto his chest.

"Take care of her for us, Atemu. Like you always do." Sugoroku said and smiled at him. "And you get better, my dear girl. We don't want you getting sick or anything." Sugoroku chuckled as he patted her head a bit, earning a soft smile from the exhausted girl.

"Oh and once you're done at the Mutou's house, Atemu, could you please return? Unfortunately, you have to help keep an eye out at the sentry wall tonight." Akunumkanon sighed and received a nod from the young man.

"I don't mind. As long as it'll help keep everyone safe."

"That's my boy. Well, see you later then, my son." Akunumkanon nodded towards the driver, signalling him to start to drive the couple to the Mutou household.

"They are so adorable." Akunumkanon commented.

"Indeed they are." Sugoroku agreed and they both chuckled, starting to make their way towards another carriage that will lead them back to the military base.

----------

Yuugi was drifting in and out of sleep during the ride home as Atemu still held her in his lap as she remained cuddled up in his chest. _'Might as well take the chance of cuddling with him because it'll probably never happen again anytime soon.'_ She thought as she buried her face into Atemu's chest, closing her eyes as she was slowly committing to sleep.

Atemu starred out at the scenery that they passed by as the carriage drove quietly through the town until he felt her cuddle closer to him. His arms were wrapped loosely around her to make sure she didn't fall off his lap at any given time. He looked down at her serene face to see that she was asleep, contentment written on her face. Atemu sighed and continued to stare at her.

"Why are you always so careless? A smart woman would've stayed away from the ledge instead of falling over it. But I guess I'll just have to deal with your accidents since you _are_ my fiancé." Atemu muttered, with that said, he stopped looking at Yuugi and starred out at the lush plants around the road that they were driving on.

Unbeknownst to Atemu, Yuugi wasn't in dreamland as of yet and had heard everything that Atemu said about her. And it hurt. It hurt so bloody much that Yuugi thought a dagger was thrust into her heart, taking her life away with it. _'I knew it. I'm more of a burden to him then a fiancé... I am so foolish; because I love him with all my heart...I'm in love with a man that doesn't love me at all...'_ Yuugi thought sadly as she let a couple tears escape her eyes, careful that Atemu didn't see them and careful to make sure that her body wasn't shaking from the need scream and cry her heart out.

The rest of the ride to the Mutou Residence was silent, as the occupants didn't dare talk to each other. After a while, Yuugi finally did fall asleep but under the circumstance that she was tired of all the things that happened that day, as her tear-stained face showed her grief and during this, Atemu stayed oblivious to his fiancé's pain.

----------

By the time Yuugi woke up, she was laid out in her own bed; the room alit from the faint glow of the sun setting from the open window. She slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes a bit to rid herself of sleep.

"Oh, Lady Yuugi. You're awake." A woman said gently and Yuugi turned her head in that direction to see Anne sitting on a rocking chair near her bed. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?" She asked as she stood up and sat down at the edge of Yuugi's bed, rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Better. How did I end up here again?" Yuugi replied back, looking thoughtful and the question earned her a giggle from the maid.

"Don't you remember? Lord Atemu carried you inside and even tucked you into bed! It's a shame you weren't awake to see it. I bet you would've blushed like mad when he tucked you in and gave you a kiss on the forehead." Again, the maid giggled at remembrance of the event that occurred earlier.

"Oh..." Yuugi replied and starred down at her bed sheets, eyes holding unshed sorrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Anne. She gave Yuugi a sad look and patter her back.

"It's a good thing you woke up when you did, dear. The other servants had just finished warming up your water for a bath. You did have a tiring day after all and what better to get relaxed then a nice, hot, scented bath!" Anne replied and helped Yuugi off the bed. She then led her towards the bathing room, which was connected to Yuugi's room. _'You really need to have a soothing time... Especially with what happened today and how Atemu treats you on a daily basis... You deserve so much more love...'_ Anne thought and then shoved Yuugi into the bathroom.

----------

Inside the bathroom, Yuugi undressed from her dirtied gown, leaving her stark nude except for the golden medallion that still hung around her neck. _'It's a good thing Bakura didn't see it when he came to rescue me... If he did, I'd be in big trouble.'_ Yuugi thought whilst she rubbed her thumb over the carved skull. She took off the necklace and set it on a small side table beside the bathtub.

She slowly got into the warm water, going in until the water covered up to her breasts. She sighed in relaxation as she sat in the warm water, treasuring the time to herself. Anne had even taken the liberty to put in lavender scented oils in the bath as well as some tiny lavender petals.

'_She always knows how to make me feel better...' _Yuugi smiled softly as she lied down in the tub; only thing sticking out is her head, relinquishing in the soothing atmosphere. _'I wish my life was like this... no troubles and certainly no heartbreak...' _She thought as she drifted off, starring into the golden chandelier attached to the ceiling of the room as another lone tear slipped down her cheek.

"I can never make Atemu happy... Therefore, he'll never be able to love me..." She whispered sadly into the quiet room.

----------

In the midst of the night, a ship silently sailed towards an island as what seemed like fog followed behind the ship and its crew. The ship herself was a magnificent piece of work but not a ship that anyone would dare go on. The black hull had old holes blown into it, symbolizing that she was in a lot of fierce battles in her lifetime; and not just the hull had holes blown into it, there were also holes ripped into the massive sails of the ship. It was a wonder how she could still sail and not sink at all because none of the crewmen cared to repair the ship.

The ship was painted all black so they couldn't be seen very good on a cloudy night; even their flag on their mast was black but that was expected from a ship full of pirates but these weren't ordinary pirates-no, they were part of the crew that made up the deadliest and fastest ship in all of the Caribbean, the Lost Death-and with this ship came a deadly curse. A curse that all that lived in her had to live with for the rest of their eternal lives.

The crewmen were just as mysterious and old-torn condition as the ship, dressed in raggedy old clothes that forever held a stench that was unimaginable. However, the crew didn't mind; they had lived with it for nearly their whole lives and had to endure much more dreadful fights that's far more foul then their smell.

They sailed mutely through the black of night with only the light emitting from the moon guiding them to their destination.

"Captain!" a voice yelled out to a figure standing near the steering wheel of the ship. The only reply that the crewman got from the man was a sharp look, which can make any man shiver in fear. The man gulped as he continued, shaking, "we're almost a-at the p-port, sir!"

The Captain was an intimidating figure with a gigantic black hat with a couple of different colored and sized feathers attached to the side. His jacket was that of moss green that covered his black shirt. Rags of brown and black were tucked into his belt and no one knew what the purposes of those were; most guessed it was for decoration. His brown pants reached down past his knees and met up with worn out grayish-black boots. You probably could've never guessed that he was living in the Caribbean since his skin was a ghastly white. His eyes were the oddest of sorts, one eye yellow whilst the other one was aqua marine; an interesting trait that is said to have one blind but this man could see perfectly well... probably too well... His hair was also an interesting shade, not commonly found in this part of the world-he was probably the only person with that hair color-as people would stop and stare for a moment at his unfit colour of light blue with a tinge of light green in it.

"Then full speed ahead!" The captain barked at the sailor and continued to look out at the vast ocean in front of them with an evil smirk on his face. _'This last piece of Aztec gold will finally lift this God-forsaken curse... but it was fun killing everyone that dared to fight us because we cannot be killed.'_ The captain one again smirked and put his hands on his hips, looking once again imitating as he supervised all the crewmen on their work.

"Remember, we need the blood of that wrenched man's kid too, Dartz." Another man said as he walked up to the Captain to stand on his right.

"No worries, the last piece of gold should be with the kid cause that bastard had the decency to mail it off to his only living blood relatives. Don't think too much about it, Pegasus and enjoy our venture as of now." Dartz smirked as he eyed his dagger, the rusty old metal shining from the moonlight.

"Yes sir." Pegasus agreed and stood beside Dartz, watching as slowly, a tiny patch of yellow started to come into view. "Mmm... Let the hunt begin, my friend..." Pegasus smirked at Dartz, who in turn smirked back and then stabbed the railing of the ship with his dagger.

"Get ready for some bloodshed, men!" Dartz called out and all the crewmen started to cheer, "GET BACK TO WORK!" He barked out and in that single order, everyone quieted down and resumed their positions, scurrying across the deck to make themselves useful.

----------

Yuugi got out of the bathtub as she put on a cream colored robe and drained the tub of the excess water, but before she left the bathing chamber, she glanced back at the golden medallion and slowly put it back on around her neck, stuffing the medallion inside the area between her breasts. She then proceeded out to her bedroom to grab her brush to start brushing her damp hair, starring sadly at her desolate reflection before turning away and walking towards the open window.

The room was a lit with only a single candle on the nightstand beside her bed and a small fireplace to the corner of the room. The sky had gone completely dark by now and the moon shone brilliantly onto the town, making it look mythical as the town was surrounded by lush greenery. The evening breeze was slightly chilling but not so much so that it was uncomfortable.

She let out a soft sigh as she starred up into the stars above, "Even though I don't like our betrothal, I can't help but fall in love with you anyways… I don't know why though... But I wish you were here with me to see these stars by my side..."

A sudden _bang_ and screams of terror snapped her out of her thoughts as she concentrated her attention on where the sound was coming from. Another series of explosions erupted as she spotted some orange sparks emitting in the city, tracing with her eyes where they were coming from to see a lone ship just outside the docks, firing mercilessly at the unprepared town. The clouds moved out of the way from the moonlight to shine down on the dock, revealing a black ship with a eerie fog following behind them, almost acting as a concealment to the port, resisting any escapees.

"Pirates..." Yuugi whispered, starring horrified as her beloved town continued to be destroyed.

----------

"Man, this is so boring." Jou whined as he accompanied Atemu and Seto with patrolling the sentry wall.

"Hey, you volunteered to stay, we didn't force you," Seto sighed, "and you sound like a dog with you whine like that."

The insult resulted in a series of growls from Jou, "I'm NOT a canine!"

"Really? You make me think otherwise. What, with all the whining and growling you do, I do believe you growl and whine more then a real dog!" Seto smirked as he saw the red-and enraged-face of his friend.

"Now, now you two. Need I bring out a whip to silence you both?" Atemu sighed as he rubbed the area between his nose and forehead.

"That'd be kinky..." Jou smirked and nudged Atemu in the side.

Atemu just looked at Jou as if his head were that of a frog stuck with a human body whilst Seto coughed and looked in another direction.

"WHAT?! I would never do that to you two! One: it'd be so bloody strange since you two are my best friends; two: I'm sorry but you're not my type; and three: I'm engaged!" Atemu yelled, a slight blush rising in his cheeks-though his tan covered most of it-as he clarified his position.

Seto scoffed as he turned away, "Yes, and you being in engaged has really mattered to you when…?"

Atemu huffed as Seto challenged him but didn't say a word. Seto and Jou both knew what Atemu did with his free time during his assignments outside of Port Royal. Heck, Seto and Jou would join in on the fun with the bar girls too whenever their assignments were interlinked.

Atemu scoffed as he murmured to himself, starting to walk away from Seto and Jou, "I do care about her..."

Unfortunately for him, his little sentence didn't go unheard of as Seto and Jou ran to catch up with the retreating teen, both putting one hand on Atemu's shoulder to cease him from walking.

"If you do care about her, then why are you acting like this?" Seto asked; the humour in his voice from only a few minutes ago replaced with utter seriousness.

"Why don't you show her that you really, and I mean _really,_ care about her?" Jou pitched in, starring at Atemu's face.

"I don't know how... I mean-" But before Atemu could finish his sentence, a group of men came up to the sentry wall, being in deep discussion with one another. Upon closer inspection, the three men were Akunumkanon, Kenichi, and Sugoroku.

And before anyone had a chance to say anything, an earth-shattering _bang_ was heard as the ground shook, making the occupants on the sentry wall stumble.

"Father!" Atemu yelled as the three military men ran up to the older adults. "Are you all ok?!"

"Yes, we're fine but what in the blazes was that?!" Kenichi replied, coughing up some dust that managed to spur up from the mini earthquake.

"WATCH OUT!" Seto yelled as he and Jou both tackled all the men-amazingly, they tackled all four of them-to the ground as another shot was heard, this time closer, much closer-as in a couple meters away-the remains of the sentry wall was just a pile of stone and dust.

"Atemu! It's a pirate ship!" Sugoroku cried as he pointed into the darkness of the night; slowly, ever so slowly, a faint outline of a black ship appeared, firing at Port Royal.

Atemu got up as he looked at the remaining soldiers lined up on the sentry, awaiting his orders. "FIRE AT WILL!" Within seconds of that order, many blasts were heard as cannonballs sailed through the air to hit the enemy below.

"They're starting to come in on lifeboats, Sir!" A soldier yelled to the three ranked officers as he fired a canon, trying to hit the pirates that were attempting to get to shore.

"YOU ON MY LEFT FIRE AT THOSE BASTARDS AND ON MY RIGHT, YOU WILL FIRE AT THE SHIP! MAKE SURE IT SINKS!" Jou yelled out as he too fired a couple of canons in hopes of sinking the ship.

Seto turned to the adults that were still standing there, not knowing what to do or how to help the soldiers. _'They'll only be in the way!'_ Seto thought harshly as he yelled out to them, "Get to safety in the officers' quarters!"

"But-" Akunumkanon objected but got interrupted by the irate Rear Admiral.

"That's on Order!" Seto snapped as he ran off to help the other soldiers fire canons at the rogue ship; the three adults decided not to argue further or get in the way, ran back into the fort and into the officers' quarters as demanded of them.

"SETO! JOU!" Atemu called out to them as he spotted some of the pirates that managed to make it to the shore. "HOLD THIS AREA! I'M GOING DOWN TO KILL THOSE BLOODY PIRATES!" He said and not even waiting for an affirmative from his two friends, he rushed down into the military base, grabbed his weapons and ran for all he was worth towards the pirates; some of the soldiers already ahead of him or following him as they ran to protect their home and loved ones.

----------

Three pirates hid in the bushes as they smirked at the commotion that they had caused. They were hiding so well that a couple of people ran past them without even noticing that they were there.

One was about to reach out to grab a woman's leg but the second pirate slapped his arm.

"Don't! Remember! Unfortunately, we're not here to rape and plunder-though I wish we were-but the Captain gave us specific orders to follow!" The second one that slapped the arm hissed.

"Fine! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna like it!" the offended hissed back.

The third just slapped his forehead, irritated that he had to get stuck with those two buffoons. "Shut up! Once we've got what we came for, you can rape and kill all you want," he growled, "now, we have to move before someone realizes that we're here!" Once that was said, he started to move quietly through the bushes towards a dirt road leading up a slight hill towards where the wealthy lived but they still stayed in the green mesh, just in case anyone saw them.

"The blasted medallion better be here." Muttered the first one as they rustled through the greenery. "And why the fuck does this place have so many plants?!" He growled, harshly pushing a tree branch away from his face.

"Shut the hell up!" The third one hissed, stopping his forward advances to a particular house. "The medallion is out of the house… And it's running away." That made all three pirates smirk.

"Good. It's more fun when they try to escape." With that said, the pirates started to home in on the medallion with amazing speed and silence.

----------

"My Lady! Are you alright?!" A man yelled as he helped Yuugi get back to her feet, holding onto her arm as they both ran away from the Mutou Residence.

"Yes! Just keep moving, don't worry about me! Make sure that everyone else is alright!" Yuugi breathed as she ran through the forestry.

A screamed erupted from their side and the man ran towards the scream, in hopes of helping whoever was in need. "Be careful, my Lady! Just keep going straight and you'll reach the safe house!" The man called out as he whipped out his sword.

Yuugi continued to run through but it proved difficult since there was barely any light and the leaves above her blocked out any moonlight from reaching the forest floor. She tripped again on a tree root but refused to give up as she just got back up and ran some more. She didn't know how long she was running but it felt like hours.

After a while, she started to slow down when she didn't hear anymore screaming or blasts. The only thing she heard was her irate breathing the howling of the wind against the trees. _'Where am I...?'_ She thought to herself as she looked at her surroundings. _'Where is everyone? They must be in the safe house… I hope I'm close to the safe house. I have to be...'_ She thought panicked as she turned around and was about to start running again but a crack of a twig halted her move, freezing her to the spot. She slowly turned her head around to see that nothing was following her.

Slowly, a laughter started to reach her ears and it got louder and louder as the seconds ticked by and with a high pitched scream, she found herself slammed against a tree trunk, starring into three sets of black eyes as a hand was encircled around her frail neck.

"Look what we got here, boys. A lady that could give us what we want. A lady that can pleasure us to no ends..." The one that held her neck purred as another on her left came up really close and started to lick her cheek slowly, which made her release another loud scream, hoping that someone around could hear her and come to her rescue.

"She tastes delicious..." He commented as he licked his lips, wanting to taste more of her.

"Enough! The Captain said we can't injure the holder or he'll have our heads!" The third one to her right sighed exasperatedly as he grabbed the one that had a hold of her neck and made him let her go but before she could even attempt to run away, he grabbed her harshly by the arm which emitted a cry of pain from her.

"You're coming with us, little missy. You have something of ours." The third one smirked as her eyes widened, struggling to get out of the larger man's grip.

"Let me go! Please!" She cried as tears coursed down her cheeks.

"She isn't gonna come quietly... So..." The pirates smirked down at her and before she could even scream out another scream, her whole world turned black.

'_Atemu...'_

----------

Atemu had met up with Bakura and Marik down at the shoreline where he saw that they were hacking at the pirates already with a couple of soldiers with them. Their maniacal faces made Atemu sweat drop for a second before a pirate tried to attack him, which he retaliated by using both his swords to make an 'X', the pirate's sword stuck at the top bend. With a powerful lunge with his arms, he pushed the pirate back, making him stumble and swiftly, he stabbed the pirate in the chest before running off and killing more.

Atemu threw his dagger into a retreating pirate's back as they held gold and items of value and with a quick slice to his right, made a deep cut into another's throat.

"BAKURA! MORE ARE COMING ONTO SHORE!" Atemu yelled at the general that was fighting a fairly small group of pirates behind him.

"I got it!" Marik yelled back as in the time span of three seconds, he threw a small, lit black sphere into at the pirate's lifeboat that had yet to reach the shore.

_BANG!!!_ The men on the shore used their arms to cover their faces as debris started to hail against the shoreline. After the initial shock of the explosion wore off, the bloodbath resumed as soldiers and pirates alike fought and died.

Marik laughed evilly as he cut off a man's arm, hearing the searing scream as blood flowed viciously out of the open wound, then Marik stabbed his sword into the man's throat, cutting off the man's vital need to breathe. The pirate fell to the ground, dead as Marik kicked him and ran towards a group of pirates that were trying to get into offices.

"This is what I call fun." Marik smirked as he cut and slashed in every which direction.

"DIE!" Bakura yelled as he was using his sword in his right arm whilst his pistol in his left. Using his sword, he chopped pirates up around him whilst he fired bullets at others that weren't so close to him.

Atemu slashed savagely at a pirate, cutting deep multiple cuts into the man's abdomen as he turned around and thrust his sword into another's chest, hearing the bone crack. He took out his pistol and fired a couple shots at a pirate that was chasing down a helpless woman.

It seemed like they were fighting these pirates none stop; no one wanted to admit it but they were slowly getting tired and more and more bodies lay on the ground, dead and bleeding. But slowly, it looked like the amount of pirates were receding; in no time at all, they'd have the town stable once more and take the pirates that are smart enough to surrender into jail and have them hanged. Hopefully, there weren't too many casualties.

Atemu grunted as he pushed another pirate away from him, stabbing the unfortunate man through his stomach, then went on finding other preys. He was running through the town to make sure that there wasn't any left in the city. He spotted a group of pirates retreating and thought that was a good sign. They were finally leaving but when he saw what they were taking with them made his heart stop.

On the dock side of the town, he saw his unconscious beloved in the arms of a pirate and being carried towards the pirate ship with a couple of others surrounding them as they fended off any soldiers from getting to Yuugi.

"YUUGI!" Atemu screamed as he ran towards them but was stopped by a couple of pirates getting in his way. _'I don't have time for this bullshit!'_ He yelled in his mind and angrily and mercilessly cut the rogues who stood in his way as he desperately tried to make his way towards Yuugi and her kidnappers.

Before he could reach her however, he felt pain coursing through his head as he started to stumble, and then finally falling to the ground; his world turning black. As he fell towards the ground, his last thought was, _'Yuugi…'_

----------

Everything felt so soft and warm, but why? The last thing Yuugi could recall was being cold and scared. Where was she...? Her eyes just wouldn't open, like they were sewed shut to never open again. She moved her head to the side and groaned as it started to throb painfully, a headache starting to arise. The movement of the bed rocking side to side was making her sick even more.

'_Wait... Beds aren't supposed to move unless...'_ Yuugi snapped her eyes open and sat up hastily but that proved to be a bad idea as her head started to pound in protest. She lied back down on the bed and looked around, making sure that no one else was in bed with her. After a few minutes of silence of just observing the room that she was in, she sighed, confident that she was alone... for now.

The room wasn't that big and was slightly dark-having only one lantern lighting it up-there was only three chairs in that room as well as a really old desk that had many scratches on it; the only other furniture in that room was the old bed that Yuugi was lying on that was covered in a brown wool blanket. There was a small window on the wall but it wasn't big enough for a person to climb through.

'_At least no one raped me. My clothes are still on and I don't feel any pain... down there.'_ She blushed to herself as she thought of that but it quickly went away. _'If no one else was rocking my bed... then that means that I'm on a ship...'_ Before she could start her pondering again, there was a knock on the door and Yuugi looked up just in time to see a man enter the room.

"I see you're finally awake, Miss." The man said as he sat down in a chair that was provided in the room, a few feet away from the bed.

Yuugi sat up and shuffled to the side of the bed by the wall, trying to get as far away from the stranger as possible. She starred at him with wide amethyst eyes as she asked aloud, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The question only resulted in the man's deep chuckles, his face looking down at the floor for a few seconds until he looked up at her with a large smirk, giving the man a menacing look, "My dear, why, you're on a ship."

"I know that." Yuugi said as she tried to glare at the man but it only made it seem like she was pouting.

"Well, then I'll be more specific. You're on a _pirate_ ship." The man smirked as he saw the horrified look spread onto the girl's face like wild fire.

"You-you're a... pirate..." She whispered as she starred at the man, grabbing the sheets to cover her body, even though she was full dressed. She felt as if the man was undressing her with his eyes.

"That I am, little Missy. To be more precise, I'm the Captain of this ship. Captain Dartz."

"Captain Dartz…" Yuugi muttered, then gasped as she realized exactly which ship she was on; before she could utter the name, Dartz got to it first.

"Welcome, my Lady, to Lost Death." His smirked widened.

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

Ack. Sorry again for the late update. I'll try to update once more before I leave for vacation. And sorry for all the scene changes in this chapter x.x;. So many characters doing so many different things at the same time. I hope it didn't get too confusing for you all. This chapter was hard to write since I'm not very good with the action scenes x.x;

And I have an extra gift for you all just for being late. I drew and cged a picture of Atemu and Yuugi's character outfits as well. Here's the link:

http :// www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 61471235/

Just put it on your browser and delete all the spaces D. Or else if that doesn't work, just go to my user page and I posted up the link there as well.

I **really** **would** like to hear what you people think of this so far so please review.


	4. Chapter 4

¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤

**Lost Death**

_By Koishii No Tenshi_

_Chapter Four_

"Atemu..."

"..."

"Atemu..."

"..."

"Ra damn it, Atemu! Wake up...!"

Rigorous shaking was soon followed after someone had screamed into his ear, forcibly shaking him out of his state of unconsciousness. He groaned deep in his throat as his senses slowly started to reawaken; the gentle cushion that he now lay on, the warmth of the air surrounding him, as well as the slight throbbing pain in the back of his head-his head being wrapped gently in a bandage.

"He's waking up! Give him some space!" Another voice ushered and he heard the shuffling of feet against the floor around him.

Atemu groaned once more and finally decided to blink his eyes open. The light that met his eyes felt like they were trying to sear his retina. He blinked a couple more times so that his irises could adjust to the amount of light in the room.

"Finally you're up!" Atemu turned his head to the direction of the voice to come face to face with Marik, whom was kneeling too close for comfort for Atemu. Atemu groaned and turned his head the other way.

"Psh. Fine, don't be grateful to us." Marik 'humphed' and stepped away from the bed.

Ignoring Marik, Atemu muttered out to the rest of the people in the room, "How long was I out for...?"

"For about half a day, I think. Well, it's past noon right now." Seto, who was standing at the foot of the bed, replied.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Atemu yelled and sat up rapidly, which wasn't such a good idea on his part because he got an immediate head rush, forcing him to fall back onto the bed.

"Well, we would've if the doctors didn't tell us to NOT wake you up, smart ass." Bakura muttered.

Atemu glared at them, but decided to change the subject, wanting to get out of bed as soon as possible instead of staying in it for about a month or so. "Is Yuugi okay? Did you manage to get her back from those pirates?" Atemu asked all of them.

The reply he got wasn't what he wanted. The three men in the room remained silent and looked at anything other then Atemu's eyes.

"Well...?" Atemu pressured, his patience wearing thin.

Seto coughed and finally looked at Atemu's eyes but only for a split second before turning away. "Well... You see... They took Yuugi-"

"WHAT?!" Atemu yelled without letting Seto finish and sat up immediately. "How could-what do they-ugh! We have to save her!" Atemu yelled and yanked the covers off his body; spotting his pants hanging on the back of the chair along with his jacket and boots, he quickly stood up and dashed over there but only to be stopped by Marik and Bakura-who reacted quickly to Atemu's attempt to escape-dragged him back onto the bed. "What are you two doing?!" Atemu roared at them.

"You're still healing from the damage to your head!" Bakura said and pushed Atemu back into bed, forcing him to lie down.

"I'm surprised that it got damaged in the first place. There's nothing to protect under it." Marik snickered, resulting in a fiery glare from the enraged Atemu, which made him immediately shut up.

"Well, believe it or not but I think those two knuckleheads are right for once, Atemu," Seto said, ignoring the 'hey' from the other two men, "you need to heal, and with that, you'll be at your best shape to fight off those pirates."

"Now, you stay here and we'll get the doctor." Bakura said and started to walk out of the door in search of the doctor. Before he even got out of the door, Jou poked his head in.

"No need, Bakura. I left when Atemu opened his eyes and grabbed the doc-man." Jou smiled and waved the doctor into the room.

After the doctor did a check up with Atemu and replaced his old bandages with new ones, he smiled sincerely at the fallen Vice-Admiral, "Well, Lord Sekani, it seems that your immune system is very productive. It healed your wounds very fast so I believe that you'll be fine to get out of bed and start work again. But take it easy. Your body is still recuperating from the battle last night. Also, don't get too stressed out for a couple days or a headache will ensue." The doctor advised, and then turned to the other four occupants in the room, "I want you all to watch Lord Sekani, just in case he pushes himself too far." Receiving nods from all the men, he smiled once more and picked up his handbag.

"Thanks, Dr. Aldin." Atemu said, the others nodding their heads in quiet thanks as well.

"No problem. Come to me if anything happens." With that, Dr. Aldin left the men to themselves in the room.

Once the door was closed, Atemu smirked at his four friends and started to get dressed in his clothes.

"Yea, leave the thinking to us, Atemu." Seto said and sat down on the unoccupied bed.

Bakura intervened before Atemu could retort by changing the subject, "You know what's strange about last night?" Bakura muttered as he took a seat in an extra chair in the room.

"What?" Atemu asked, slipping on his black boots.

"Well, when we were cleaning up all the bodies in town, the only bodies that we found were the townspeople and our soldiers. All of the pirate bodies were gone. Not even a trace of their blood was left behind." Marik continued.

"How's that possible...?" Atemu asked slowly, starring at them and putting on his jacket at the same time.

"I don't know how but I know for sure that we killed most of them." Jou said and looked out the window, leaning against the wall.

"But the bodies are gone," Seto continued, "There should be pirate bodies out there too. We even searched the whole surrounding area and we still found nothing."

"Well... we'll talk more about this later; I have to see my father to see if he has done anything yet to rescue Yuugi and any other people that were kidnapped last night." Atemu said and straightened himself out in front of a mirror.

"Well, we know for sure that it was only Yuugi that was kidnapped because none of the other soldiers spotted the pirates taking anyone else." Marik commented.

Atemu paused but didn't say anything, _'does that mean that they only attacked Port Royal just to kidnap Yuugi...? What do they want from her...?'_ He nodded once at his fellow comrades before walking towards the door.

"We'll wait for you outside of your father's door then." Seto said and stood up from the chair he was previously sitting on.

"Thanks." Atemu replied and they all filed out of the door.

"I have a really bad feeling about this set of pirates though." Marik muttered to them, seriousness in his voice. Everyone nodded their heads in reply as they continued to make their way to Akunumkanon's office.

----------

Fists slammed against the cherry wood desk, those tanned hands belonged to an enraged Vice-Admiral; his face depicted that of someone that would kill anyone with just a quick glance of his deadly crimson eyes.

"What do you mean we have to wait?!" Atemu yelled out at Akunumkanon who had the unfortunate position to be yelled at by the fiery tempered young man before him.

"It means exactly how I said it. We could be heading into a trap if we follow them immediately!" Akunumkanon said calmly.

"But what about Yuugi?! We can't just leave her!" Atemu argued. "We're all being cowards just staying here when she's out there; possibly getting raped by those bastards!"

Akunumkanon stood up and slammed his own hands onto his desk, glaring at Atemu, "Listen here, Atemu. We can't just run into the pirates' territory like chickens with their heads cut off! You are not the only person that cares that a citizen of ours is captured! And frankly, I'm worried sick about my future daughter-in-law as much as you! But use that brain of yours to come up with a plan to NOT get the whole army killed and rescue Yuugi at the same time! That is how a Vice-Admiral is supposed to react to a situation like this! You are supposed to help the Admiral come up with procedures and help carry them out. You and your comrades are to not leave Port Royal until the rest of the officers come up with a plan to rescue Yuugi! Do I make myself clear?!" Akunumkanon roared.

Atemu continued to glare at Akunumkanon with defiance but didn't utter a single word.

Akunumkanon sighed and sat back down in his seat, starring at his son. "Don't make our decision of making you Vice-Admiral a mistake, Atemu. You are dismissed." He said before resuming to look at some paperwork that was laid out on his desk.

Atemu swiftly turned around and left his father's office, closing the door behind him and then coming face-to-face with the four other military men.

"How'd it go?" Seto asked as they walked down the hall.

"It didn't sound that good from what we heard..." Jou said.

Atemu nodded, "He doesn't want to rush anything; says we should stay here and come up with a plan to rescue her." Atemu muttered and glared at nothing in particular in front of him.

"Well... that would be a smart thing to do. We wouldn't die so easily that way." Jou commented but stopped when he heard a growl emit from the fuming man.

"That's not good enough! Yuugi could be dead for all we know!" Atemu continued, "Pirates are ruthless! They'll rape her until they're satisfied and then leave her to die!"

"We can't do anything right now, Atemu! We don't even know where they are for Ra's sake!" Seto argued.

"We should talk about this in private." Bakura uttered calmly to the others as his eyes spotted some loitering soldiers around them.

Atemu sighed and started to walk towards his own quaint office, ushering them all in, then going in himself and locking the door behind him. He then walked towards his desk chair, taking a seat in it as Seto and Jou sat together in one sofa to Atemu's right, and Marik and Bakura sat on the sofa that was facing opposite to Seto and Jou's; a wooden coffee table in between the two sofas.

----------

Yuugi lay in bed, shivering from the lack of heat that emitted everywhere on this ship-even though a thick wool blanket covered her body, she still felt like she was in the middle of the Arctic. She curled into a tighter ball on the bed, trying hard to warm up her body.

'_Or maybe I just feel cold because I'm on this blasted ship.'_ She thought as she wearily took a small glance around the dark room-lit only slightly by a mere candle.

Remembering what happened just a couple hours before, she shivered. _'Lost Death...'_ Remembering the face of the Captain that had ordered for her to be kidnapped, Yuugi's heart clenched in fear for what he intended to do with her. _'What did I do to deserve this...?' _She had passed out again earlier from the initial shock and immediate fear of being on the most dreaded pirate ship of all the Caribbean. _'If only I had ran faster towards the safe house, then I wouldn't be here...'_

A knock suddenly resounded on the door to her room, breaking her train of thought and making her jump a bit. Without waiting for her confirmation to enter, the door squeaked open and three tall and bulky men entered the room; one of them holding a blood red blanket of some sort from what Yuugi can see.

"What do you want?" Yuugi asked coldly as she stood up from her bed whilst trying to glare at the three tall men for all that she was worth.

The blonde with short spiky hair was the tallest and by far the buffest, his clothes had seen better days but at least it covered his whole body. He wore a deep purple coat-with its arms ripped off-that basically covered the rest of his body except for his black boots.

Next to him stood a man that had chin-length red hair; well, it looked red from Yuugi's perspective. And from Yuugi's perspective, the red head could pass for a woman as well, because it looked to her like he was wearing a corset shaped shirt underneath his ragged black jacket that reached down to his knees. On his long legs were deep red pants that were then covered by grey boots just a little under his knees.

The shortest of the three men had brown spiky hair that stuck out messily in all directions. He wore a dark blue shirt underneath a grey coat that had patches of other fabrics sewed onto it. Brown shorts reached down halfway to his calves and showed dirtied skin that had ash stuck to it. He wore ankle high black boots that had scratches all over it.

"Aww, don't be so mean, little lady, we're only here to give you a present." The spiky haired brunette replied and smirked at Yuugi's defensive position.

Once that man spoke, Yuugi's mind rapidly clicked the pieces from last night together, and she attempted to glare more at the three men. "You're the three that kidnapped me!" She screamed at them, pointing an accusing finger in their general direction.

"Yea, we're the fellows that kidnapped you. You're quite feisty, you know that?" The red-head smirked. "We're gonna have fun with her, aren't we Varon?" Yuugi gasped as she heard that statement and started to back away from the three men.

The aforementioned spiky haired brunette nodded at his companions, "Hell yea, I wouldn't mind banging her a couple of times. She looks pretty tight and she looks like a nice virgin too..."

"I call dibs on her first." The red-head cut in.

"That's not fair. You always have first dibs, Amelda." Varon 'humphed'. He looked over at his blonde companion, "How about you, Raphael?"

The tallest of the three men chose to ignore the other two and looked directly into Yuugi's scared eyes, "We're here to tell you that you'll be dining with the captain this evening and he requests that you wear this." Raphael said roughly and held out the blood red dress to her.

"Well, you can tell that wretched man that I disincline acquiesces to his request." Yuugi said, crossing her arms on her chest and turned her head away from them, but looking at them from the corner of her eyes.

The three laughed at Yuugi's antics, causing her to look back at them with a glare mixed with a pout.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, the captain thought you might say that. If you refuse to dine with him for the night-" Varon trailed off.

"-Then you'll be dining with us-" Raphael continued.

"-And you'll be naked." Amelda finished off, looking hungrily at her whilst trailing his eyes up and down her clothed body.

Yuugi's eyes widened for a second, and then she stalked up to them and yanked the offered dress out of Raphael's arms, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Humph." Varon said, "She would have so much more fun if she decided to come naked with us." He muttered to his two comrades.

"Get out of here." Yuugi demanded.

"We don't take orders from women, let alone our prisoner." Amelda smirked and started to advance on Yuugi until a cough was heard behind them.

"Well, boys, didn't your mother teach you to give some ounce of respect to women?" A voice said calmly, causing all eyes in the room to turn in the direction of the door.

"Captain!" the three pirates said in unison, bowing down to show their courtesy to Captain Dartz.

"You heard the Lady, get out of here so she can get dressed to come dine with me." At the last part of his sentence, Dartz directed his eyes towards the figure standing ways away from them.

"Yes sir!" The three said and hurriedly walked out of the room, Raphael-being the last one out-closed the door behind him. However, Dartz decided to stay a bit longer then the others.

"You have to get out too." Yuugi glared, as she held onto the dress tighter towards her abdomen.

Dartz approached Yuugi, whom was backing up all the way until her back hit the wall, cornering her, "Don't you think the Captain of this ship deserves a little peak at that smooth, beautifully curved body of yours, my Lady?" Dartz said and started to stroke her unclothed arm with the back of his hand.

Her reaction was one that he expected as she slapped away his hand, and then slapped him straight across the face. "Don't you dare touch me, vermin." she hissed.

Dartz chuckled and rubbed his cheek, "You have a strong slap there," but suddenly, his grin turned into a scowl as he grabbed her arm in his hand-hard enough to bruise her pale skin-forcing her body towards him, "but if you dare to slap me again, I'll make sure that you will never ever see your home again and I'll turn you into my fuck toy... before I slice that delectable throat of yours. Got that?" Dartz sneered bending down to lick the area near her ear, causing her to retract her head from his reach, giving him a defiant glare.

Dartz slowly let go of his hold and backed up from the girl, smirking, "Now, I expect you to be in the dining hall with me in thirty minutes. Don't be late." With that, the pirate walked out of the room and closed the door, the clicking sound of his shoes echoing as he walked down the hall.

When she couldn't hear his shoes anymore, tears started to fall from her amethyst eyes as Yuugi leaned against the wall behind her and slid down onto the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and buried her face into her crossed arms that rested on top of her knees.

'_Please save me... anybody...' _She thought and soft but muffled sobs were heard.

----------

"Okay, run that by me again." Jou said as everyone in the room starred at Bakura, flabbergasted at the explanation that he just revealed.

His sentence made Bakura sigh in frustration, as he got ready to explain to the three others once again what he knew.

"Like I said, I might know the whereabouts of Yuugi and the pirate ship because, well, apparently, my father used to be a crew of that ship that attacked us last night.

"Though, please don't think differently of me, my father was the pirate, not me. My mother and her parents raised me on a farm. My mother never told me much about my dad, except for the fact that he became a pirate a couple years after I was born and that he was a despicable man. I grew up knowing that he was a bad man because he ran out on us and didn't take the responsibilities like any other father was supposed to. I never had contact with him in my life after he ran out on us, until one day, I received a letter.

"_Bakura! There's something here for you!" An aged voice called out to a young tanned boy with long white hair tied into a ponytail, carrying a bucket of water in each of his hands; the young fellow was making his way towards the house the voice had come from. _

_Immediately when Bakura heard that there was something for him, he ran towards the old man and placed the buckets of water on the ground._

_The old man quirked an eyebrow when he caught sight of a golden bracelet hidden underneath the sleeve of Bakura's tattered brown shirt; suspicion clearly written on his face. He pointed in the direction of Bakura's left wrist and asked, "Where did you get that, Bakura?"_

_Bakura smiled sheepishly at his grandfather and pulled his sleeve down even more, "Oh, it's a bracelet that Marik gave me, gramps."_

"_Do you think you can fool me like that, Bakura? I can see right through you! You stole it, didn't you?!" The old man scolded._

"_Well, not really, it was at the back of a store in a 'garbage box', so technically, I just took garbage." Bakura smirked. "But enough of that, where's my gift?" And he started to jump up and down like he was just offered a bit of rum._

_The old man chuckled at his grandson and revealed the letter from within his pocket and gave it to the bouncy boy-saving the thieving conversation until later that night. "How can a ten-year-old like you have so much energy? Especially after dragging a couple tons of water back and forth?" _

_Bakura grabbed the letter from him and started to open it, replying with, "because I'm just bloody brilliant."_

"_Well, I'll let you read your _love_ letter in peace." The man chuckled and winked at Bakura._

_Bakura sputtered and starred at the senile old man, "What?! I'm _so_ not expecting a _love_ letter! I'm waiting for Marik's letter since he promised to write to me when he got to Port Royal."_

"_Yea, yea. Lies I say! Lies!"_

"_It's true gramps! And besides, none of the girls here interest me!"_

"_I still stand on what I said earlier: LIES!" _

"_Oh you can just go straight to hell."_

_The old man laughed and left the conversation at that and retreated into the house, weary for the day._

_Bakura smiled a small smile and sat down on the wooden steps at the front door, finally getting back to opening his letter. Inside was a worn letter that faded to a light tan with some crumpled spots on it. He pulled it out and started to read its contents._

- Dear Bakura,

I know this is kind of weird and stuff but, hey, how are you doing? How is your mother doing? –

_Bakura quirked his eyebrow at the messy scrawl called writing, '_This isn't Marik's handwriting..._' He continued to read the letter._

- I know that you probably think this is some sort of joke but it isn't. And you'll probably stop reading this after you find out who I am. Well, I should stop stalling and tell you...

I'm your father, Bakura. –

_Bakura starred at the letter in front of him, shocked that in all the years that he lived without any contact with his father, he chose now to talk to him._'What the bloody hell?!' _His hands started to shake slightly as the shock coursed through his body._

- Shocked aren't you? Well, if you're still unsure that this is your father, you can show this letter to your mother and she'll confirm that this writing is indeed your father's.

Well, to get on with this letter, first thing I want to say is sorry. I'm sorry that I ran out on both you and your mother. I'm sorry for everything but I had my reasons. I loved you both dearly, I really did. -

_Bakura was tempted to just throw away the rest of the letter, heck, burn it even, but something inside of him resisted; curious to read on with what his father had to say to him that had to wait all these years. Bakura scoffed but continued to read on._

- Well, my reason for leaving is this. When you were only about two-years-old, pirates attacked our town. They were advancing to our house but I had left earlier to help the guards fend them off. But even though I tried my hardest to keep them away, they somehow made it to our home. I fought with them-I was known everywhere for my excellent swordsmanship, you know-but they kept advancing through the town. I was about to collapse, until I heard you cry. A pirate had found you and grabbed onto you, about to slice open your throat. I was paralysed. -

_Bakura widened his eyes, one part of him wanted to believe exactly what was written on this letter; the other half said that this man was lying just to get on his good side and that he should just wave it off._

- I went berserk and ran towards that pirate but this man with turquoise coloured hair stopped me. He laughed at my desperation to get to you.

"Is he your son?" He asked cruelly.

"Get your filthy hands away from him." I told him.

"Well, if he's so important to you, then, how about we make a trade shall we?"

The trade was that he'd let you and your mother live if I joined his pirate ship. I did say that I was one of the best at swordsmanship. He knew and he wanted it. I complied, I didn't want to be a pirate but what I didn't want even more was for you to die. –

'You've got to be kidding me...' _Bakura thought dumbfounded._

- After that incident, I returned you to the house and found your mother screaming for you. I made sure that no other pirate was following me and then, went back to 'fighting those pirates'. I never returned home.

Bakura, you're my son and one of the most precious people in my world, even though I didn't get to see you grow up and I won't get to see you grow up into a fine young man, I still love you. So, please take this medallion to remember me by. If you want to sell it, then fine by me-use it to live off of. If you decide to keep it, then that's fine too.

I'm sorry I haven't written to you at all. I guess I'm just a coward because I know you'd hate me for leaving you all behind. I just want you to know that every minute of everyday, you and your mother are on my mind.

Be safe and protect your mother for me.

Imenand Kamenwati. –

_Bakura's eyes widened at the name and the Kamenwati insignia that followed underneath it._ 'It really is... father...'

_Bakura reread the letter over and over, trying to make his mind wrap itself around the news. Then he remembered the medallion. The envelope that was previously thrown on the ground beside him was picked up with shaking hands. Bakura carefully tilted it upside down and immediately, a large item fell out and landed on his lap; Bakura's eyes widened as he looked at it. Sparkling in the sunlight was a golden medallion with a skeleton head carved into it. A pirate's logo._

There was a small note in the letter too. It said that the medallion was Aztec gold and that it was one of four hundred. Apparently, his pirate ship found the treasure chest and Dartz, the captain of ship gave it all to the pirates and they spent it on crap and all that, because back then they were still the-how do I say it-'lamb' of all pirates. They got excited and thought that they were all that.

"My father, however, kept his piece and managed to 'borrow' another one. He secretly went to a dark magic's witch and they put a curse on the pirates through the medallion. They cursed all the crew members of Lost Death-that pirate ship from last night-to eternal life; living but dying, in an endless circle until time ended. In order for the curse to be lifted, my father said that all the medallions had to be together in once place. He didn't expand on that. He just told me to hide the medallion-since they can't sense it when it's dry and on land-so that the pirates can live with what they deserved. Eternal damnation."

"So that's why there weren't any pirate corpses when we went to clean up the town." Seto surmised.

"Exactly." Bakura nodded.

"So what happened to your father?" Jou asked.

"And the medallion?" Atemu added.

"I don't know what happened to him. That was the only letter that I ever got from him. I never got anymore after that. And the medallion, I kept it, because, well, my father _did_ entrust me with it. But presently... Well... You see, I kinda... lost it I went across the Caribbean to Port Royal..." Bakura replied sheepishly.

"What?!" All three men shouted at Bakura as they simultaneously stood up from their seats.

"Hey! Don't give me that look; I was only a kid when I came over. Lost Death attacked us... I barely survived but their hands killed my family... I'll never forgive them for taking them all away from me." Bakura growled as he glared at the wall behind Jou's head.

"No wonder he was such a jackass when we first met him." Jou whispered to Seto who in turn smirked.

"Ahh give him a break, he's had it hard." Marik reprimanded, and then placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder. "I know how you feel. Dartz took away my cousin a long time ago. When they attacked my hometown-this was before I met you all; you included, Bakura- I met with him once again and he gave me this compass... A broken compass." Marik sweat dropped.

"Gee, what a lovely present," Seto muttered, "a compass that doesn't even work."

"I know. I don't know what the hell I was going to use it for. But I kept it because it looked cool. Cous' told me that it helped Dartz's navigator to find this cove full of treasure. It's very important to Dartz."

"Do you still have it?" Atemu inquired.

"You bet! But, it doesn't even point north though." Marik sighed.

"Well, maybe that broken compass will help us find Yuugi..." Atemu replied.

"How? Didn't you hear him, Atemu? It's broken! It'll lead us around in circles or something." Bakura turned to look at him.

"Didn't you ever hear the riddle, 'You have to be lost to find what can't be found'? Lost Death's island probably can't be found... very easily. You said that compass helped Dartz find this cove, didn't you?" Marik nodded, "then, we'll use it to track him down. Getting lost will be on the menu," Atemu replied and sat back in his chair, "we have to leave as soon as possible. Yuugi could be in danger."

"Your idea is very logical, but you fail to realize that our fleet probably, most likely, will refuse to follow a captain that is lost." Seto muttered.

"That and you do remember that we're not allowed to make a move until there is a 'real' plan to follow." Jou commented.

"But you know," Seto started, "of all the years I've known you, Atemu, you were never one to give up on what you believed in because someone told you to 'take it slow'. If it's really important to you, you'd try your hardest to achieve it." Seto looked at Atemu seriously.

"We're all behind you, Atemu!" Jou cheerfully said.

"Yea, and me and Marik have a score to settle with Dartz for hurting our family." Bakura muttered darkly as a smirk appeared on his lips.

"So, Atemu, the question here is: do you care for Yuugi as much as you say you do to disobey your father, travel under-crewed, getting lost on the way, and all the other shit that's bound to happen? Just to have Yuugi back in your arms?" Seto starred at his cousin.

"Of course I do!" Atemu yelled and stood up from his chair.

"You're not going to ignore her again after you get her back home, are you?" Marik asked. "Actually, it's partly our fault too. Every time we're together with her, we always seem to exclude her in some way or another..." Marik added.

"No! I promise to you all right now, and to Yuugi herself, that I will be the fiancé that I was supposed to be from the very beginning." Atemu said.

"That's a pretty big promise. You sure you can keep it? And what's with the change of heart?" Seto muttered.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone." Marik replied.

"It's not really a big change of heart, guys. I've always loved Yuugi. I was so selfish. I was just... afraid of the commitment; that I wouldn't be up to her standards." Atemu turned to look outside the window with a longing look in his deep crimson eyes.

Bakura coughed to break the silence, "Guys, why are we even having this conversation? Atemu should be discussing this with Yuugi, not us. And we have a damsel in distress to rescue." Bakura said and stood up to walk towards Atemu's map.

"Agreed."

"Our goal is to leave at sunrise tomorrow if possible." Bakura said.

"Then let's start planning this." Jou said and got out some navigation tools from the shelf.

'_Don't worry, Yuugi, I'll rescue you, even if it costs me my life. I won't run from our engagement any longer.'_ Atemu promised.

----------

Yuugi stood outside of the room where she was supposed to eat dinner with Dartz. _'Okay, I can do this. I have to be strong; for everyone back home. I won't let that damn pirate make me cry anymore.'_ Taking a deep breath, and wiping away any last traces of tears from her cheeks, she hesitantly knocked on the door.

A muffled voice penetrated through the hard wooden door, "Come in."

Slowly, she opened the door and entered a dimly lit room. It was too dark to see just what exactly were on the walls of the room but the only furniture that she could see was the desolate dinner table in the middle and at one end of the table sat Dartz. The dinner table was littered with delicacies from what seemed like Asia. Large goblets were full of red wine and a large golden candle holder was centred on the table with a half melted candle in it; that one candle was the only thing that lit up the room.

"Please, sit down. We're here to eat, remember?" Dartz gestured for Yuugi to have a seat at the other end of the table. "You look mighty lovely in that dress of mine. Is it comfy?" Dartz smirked at her as he trailed his eyes up and down her body. "The blood red of that dress suits you quite well, my dear."

The blood red dress contrasted her porcelain skin dramatically, making it look paler then usual. Her hair fell gently down her back but her blonde bangs still framed her face. The rectangular cut collar was a bit too low for Yuugi's liking and it was a bit uncomfortable due to the hard ivory frills that trimmed it; the dress's sleeves didn't reach that far down her arm, only up to her elbow.

She didn't say anything in response to Dartz; instead, she just sat down at one end of the long wooden dinner table. _'At least this dress doesn't have a corset with it...'_ Yuugi thought, relieved that she wasn't being forced to wear that women death trap again.

He wore his large hat with a feather sticking out of its side, his rugged forest green trench coat was trimmed in black and his grey cravat was loosely tucked into his blue vest. On his fingers were old rings of different sizes; his fingers themselves were dirtied with what looked like ash.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. I don't even know the name of such a lovely guest." Dartz smirked and waited patiently for her to reply.

Yuugi starred at him for a short while, contemplating in her mind whether or not to tell him her real name or not. "My name is Yuugi."

"Just Yuugi, my Lady?" Dartz urged, and earned him a slight glare from the girl.

"Yuugi... Unika." Yuugi said, hoping that just her name would sate Dartz from asking anymore questions.

'_Unika, eh? Perfect.'_ Dartz's mouth twitched upwards into a miniscule smirk. _'However, she doesn't look the least bit related to that bastard at all.'_ He thought and then asked aloud, "Do you happen to be related in any way to Kamenwati?"

Yuugi's eyes widened in shock, wondering what Dartz could possibly want with her relationship with Bakura. Hesitantly, she replied, "Yes..."

'_Excellent.'_ Dartz thought to himself. _'Then again, Unika is the last name of his wife. Yuugi here could've gotten his wrench's traits; but she is still Egyptian.'_ "But you don't look the least bit Egyptian at all, Miss Unika."

She paused, and then replied, "I don't go outside much."

Dartz 'hmmed' in reply, stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought. "And I'm guessing you're about seventeen years old?" He asked but received no reply. He chuckled, "I'll take your silence as a yes."

She continued to glower at the pirate whilst Dartz thought over the recently acquired information. Nothing moved or made a noise, until, of course, Yuugi's stomach growled.

She blushed furiously in embarrassment and looked down at her lap, avoiding eye contact with the man across from her.

"Well, don't just sit there, Lady Yuugi. I'm sure you're pretty hungry. Eat, I didn't invite you to eat dinner with me to just let you watch me eat, you know." Dartz said invitingly and gestured to all the food on the table.

Yuugi glanced at the food, then hesitantly grabbed some meat and put some onto her plate, obvious to the fact that Dartz was watching her every move.

"There's no need for manners here; it's only little old me here." Dartz said as he saw her cut her food with a fork and knife.

Yuugi ignored him and took a bite of the meat. As her mouth chewed on the delicious item, it was as if every blood vessel in her body exploded in pleasure. She didn't realize that she was _that_ famished so in her haste to eat some more food, she dropped her fork and knife and grabbed onto the meat, biting into it relentlessly.

Dartz smirked and held a goblet in front of her, "Wine?"

Yuugi looked up just for a second and immediately grabbed the goblet from his hand and started to chug it down also, and then continued to eat her mauled piece of meat.

Dartz then grabbed a green apple from the basket on the table and offered it to her, "And an apple...?"

Yuugi stopped her movements and starred at the apple, then at Dartz, "... It's poisoned..."

Her comment made Dartz release a guttural laugh as he put the apple back in the basket. "Oh there's no point in killing you, Lady Yuugi. Believe it or not, you still have a purpose for being on this ship."

"Purpose? Here? I refuse to be a sex toy to any of you pirates." Yuugi glared, her appetite vanished instantly as she left her half eaten meat on her plate as she sat up straight, starring directly into Dartz's eyes.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about your purpose for being a sex toy, but that would be a perk with having such a gorgeous lady here on my ship..." Dartz replied and looked at her with lust in his darkened eyes, making Yuugi cringe away from him, "but alas, you have something of ours and we want it back."

"Oh? And what do you filthy pirates want that I apparently have?" Yuugi questioned.

Dartz chose to ignore her little insult and replied, "A golden medallion."

Yuugi's eyes widened as he said that; her hand on her lap tightened into a fist.

"I see from the look on your face that you're familiar with it. A golden medallion that you currently possess with a skull engraved onto its surface. It's Aztec gold, you know."

"How do you know about my medallion?" Yuugi questioned suspiciously.

"Well, that's fairly simple, my dear. You have one of four hundred identical medallions. We have the three hundred and ninety-nine other pieces and you have the last one. We can sense the gold calling out to us. We can sense that you have it and I intend to take it back."

"Fine, you can have it back. Just let me go already."

Dartz sighed dramatically and stood up to walk around behind his chair, "You see it isn't that easy..." he started.

"And why not?" she asked, following his every move with her eyes.

"You see, Lady Yuugi, there is this curse that is directly linked to the Aztec gold medallions. A curse that my crew and I were unfortunate to fall into," he turned around to look at her in the eye, walking slowly towards her cautious form, continuing, "a curse so dreadful that we cannot even kill ourselves to be free of it."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, captain." Yuugi spat out, glaring at the man.

Dartz continued, ignoring her comment, "We cannot sleep or eat; I feel as if I'm starving to death, but I cannot replenish myself because every bite of food that I take is like having sand poured into my mouth. We can't even feel the warmth of a lady's skin when we touch her..." with that last sentence said, Dartz reached out and tried to cup Yuugi's cheek in his palm but his hand was immediately slapped away by Yuugi.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Yuugi screamed and stood up, backing away from the deranged pirate.

The smirking pirate laughed and started to advance on the girl, "You wouldn't be so rude as to refuse to help rid us pirates of this curse, now would you, Miss Yuugi?"

"I would never help vermin like you!" Yuugi yelled and ran around the table, Dartz following her every move but unbeknownst to her, he was starring at her body as she ran. He licked his lips, obviously liking what he saw. She ran to the wall where he ended up cornering her by blocking her only means of escape-the door that was located opposite of her-with his own body.

"Now now, Miss Yuugi, don't run away. We won't hurt you... yet. You see for this curse to be lifted, we need to spill some of your blood. Well, we don't know how much blood we have to spill but hopefully for you, it won't be much...That's why it's pointless for us to be killing you right now." Dartz smirked viciously and pounced at the terrified girl.

"No!" she screamed and moved out of the way, hearing Dartz slam is hands into the wall she was previously leaning against. She quickly made her way to the door and flung it open and ran out to onto the deck of the ship. The crisp night sky was dark but clear, the only light coming naturally from the moon high in the sky. She heard grunts from the crewmen and looked at the deck and what she saw almost made her regurgitate the food she had just eaten.

Everywhere around her, the crewmen of the ship were disgustingly walking around, but with no flesh. The raggedy clothes that they had on clung to their bony figures as they laboured to finish their assigned jobs; some mopping the floor on their hands and knees, whilst others tied ropes to masts and other such jobs.

Suddenly, Yuugi felt her feet leave the floor as someone had grabbed her from behind around her waist. She turned to her side to see a skeletal pirate; up close she could see that some flesh that had managed to stay on his face was rotting. She couldn't help the scream of terror that erupted from her throat at the horrendous sight. They swung from one point to another and then the pirate dropped her off and laughed as she fell probably thirty feet; listening as her scream faded off.

'_Oh my God I'm going to die!'_ Yuugi's mind screamed.

Luckily for her, the other pirates stopped doing their duties and decided that they wanted to play with their guest. They had a large piece of fabric out and as she landed on the fabric, she felt little to no impact but just as it looked like they were done fooling around with her, the pirates holding onto the fabric heaved and she flew back up into the air. Her screams permeated throughout the silent oceans and laugher and howls of pleasure were heard. They trapped her in that cycle for a couple more times until a loud booming voice yelled over their fun.

"Let her go now, boys! I think she's had enough fun for tonight." Dartz cackled as he stayed under the shadow of the archway to the dining room. Immediately, when Yuugi landed once more onto the fabric, the pirates put her down onto the floor and let her run away.

However, before she could make it to her room, Dartz grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. "Let me go, you monster!"

Ignoring her complaints, he pointed at the moon. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. This is our curse and you're going to help us reverse it!"

With that he dragged her out into the moonlight and right after that, he walked out into it.

Yuugi gasped, seeing the direct change in figure for the pirate captain, not believing her eyes.

Smirking, he replied, "You better start believing in ghost stories, Miss Yuugi. You're in one!" With that said he grabbed a bottle of rum and chugged it down, Yuugi starring as she saw the liquid pour down his skeletal throat and in between his bare rib cage.

Yuugi screamed one last time and then pushed past Dartz and ran into her room; Dartz slamming the doors behind her and then throwing the empty glass bottle of rum at the closed doors.

He let out a dark laugh, "Pegasus! I'll leave the nightly duties to you!" He called and received an affirmative before walking to his quarters.

He closed his doors, smirking darkly, _'Once this curse is lifted, I can finally reach my ultimate goal.'_ He cackled loudly as it resonated along the ocean tops.

----------

In her room, Yuugi sat in a corner, hugging her knees to herself; shivering when she heard Dartz's eerie laugh. She clenched the golden medallion in her fist, starring at it with hatred. She then buried her face in her knees and let the tears flow once again, not being able to stop them.

'_Atemu... save me, please...'_

_¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤·¤_

Sorry for late update. Had a brain fart. But hey, this is a super long chapter.

Well, I hope there's not too much mistakes in this chapter. Too sleepy to read and edit this chapter carefully since it is almost 4 am. So tell me if there's a lot of spelling mistakes and your thoughts on the fic so far.

Sorry again for the late update. Please review.


End file.
